Two Is Better Than One
by naleylover23xo and jlafferty23
Summary: Nathan Scott is on the run and stops in Tree Hill where he meets Haley. He takes her along against his better judgment but along the way something happens he never expected. Will Nathan and Haley face everything together or is Nathan destined to be alone?
1. Meet Cute

AN: Hi! This is naleylover23xo and jlafferty23 and we wrote a story together obviously. This is a new approach to a Naley story that we haven't really seen before so we hope you all enjoy it! This is our first story that we are posting so please review and tell us what you think! We also have individual profiles which are the 2 names in our pen name - naleylover23xo and jlaffetry23. You don't really need to know any background information for this story because everything will be explained eventually. Nathan is 23 years old and Haley is 22. Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

**Two is Better than One**

**Chapter 1 - The Meet Cute**

**The sirens blared behind Nathan Scott as he weaved in and out of the cars on the freeway. His eyes were focused straight ahead so he was ready to make any sudden changes in direction in order to get the police off his trail. Every now and then he would casually glance behind him to see if the cops were closing in on him. He smirked once he saw that there was no possible way the cops could get to him through all of the traffic. He quickly rode into the woods so there was no way of finding him. Nathan awoke the next morning amongst twigs and branches with his hair messed up and his clothes dirty. He noticed a rip in his jeans but he smirked because he thought it added to his badass persona. He stood up and shielded his eyes from the sun that was directly overhead. Looking to his left, he could make out the distinct image of a small town, which he assumed was about 2 miles away.**

**He got on his bike figuring he'd grab a bite to eat and put some more gas in his motorcycle. He arrived in the town 10 minutes later and immediately found a gas station. As he was pumping gas he scanned the town and saw a small café across the street. He noticed a car backing out of a parking spot and another car entering the lot. He quickly went on his bike and zoomed to the spot before the other car could get there. He cut off the car by a few inches and the driver opened the window and yelled, "What's your problem!?" Nathan took off his helmet, smirked in her direction and walked into the café. **

* * *

**After finding another spot a few blocks down Haley ran into the back door of the café to punch in her time card. As she walked towards the front she was gathering her hair into a pony tail and then she grabbed an apron and walked to the front.**

**She went over to Karen and started rambling "Hi Karen! I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm having the worst morning, my alarm clock didn't go off and then I tried getting a spot but this guy cut me off and then I had to park a few blocks away it was awful!"**

"**Haley what is this? The first day you've ever been late in you life? Calm down, and go take table threes order." Karen smiled.**

**Haley was getting her pad ready that she takes while walking to the table so she didn't notice who was sitting there. She asked "what would you like?" without glancing up.**

"**You" he stated in his smooth voice which caused her to snap her head up.**

**Haley gasped "You!" and narrowed her eyes. Then Nathan just laughed and gave her his boyish grin "what?"**

"**Don't play dumb with me! You're the ass that took my parking spot!"**

"**Well you've got to learn to be quick like me." Haley just stared at the man that was not much older than her. He was wearing a black, leather jacket with a plain white T underneath and he had on jeans with a rip in the knee. His black converses were worn and she thought he must travel a lot. The thing that stood out the most to her though was underneath his raven black messed up hair was his ocean blue eyes. "Are you checking me out?" Haley blushed and got all flustered. **

"**What?! No! can you just tell me what you want?"**

"**I'll have burger with you on the side" Haley glared at him once again and rolled her eyes. "Ok fine just get me some fries." Haley went to the kitchen to place the order leaving Nathan alone with his thoughts. **

**Nathan chuckled to himself as he replayed his encounter with the hot but feisty waitress in his head. He noticed she was short, about 5'' 3' and she had serious ass. He admired her long blonde tresses and her deep brown eyes. He noticed she seemed all over the place and that she had a tendency to ramble which normally he'd find annoying but watching her ramble to whom he assumed was the owner just made her more adorable in his eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts when she set the plate on the table. He went to take a bite of his burger when he noticed she was still standing there.**

**He smirked and said to her "Did you want something?"**

"**Oh, no, I was just wondering where you were from because I've lived here for a long time and I know everyone in this town and I know I would remember seeing you around-" **

"**oh you'd remember me?"**

"**well its not like many people around here drive a motor cycle and wear your type of clothing."**

"**what's wrong with my clothes? Most women find them badass."**

"**Well it looks like you haven't washed them in two days."**

"**I wear them dirty on purpose…it tends to make women invite me into their homes…they think they are doing a good deed or something but they can't help but fall for my charm." **

"**Righhhhtttt. Ok then- yea so I'm just going to go and we'll pretend like this conversation never happened"**

"**Well can I least have your name?"**

"**No!" Haley replied but then Karen spoiled it and called her name "Haley!"**

**Nathan smirked. "well I guess you know it now. what's your name?"**

"**Bond. James Bond." Haley just rolled her eyes and walked away having more orders to fill. Nathan just laughed and stared as she walked away.**

**Nathan walked out of the café and looked up at the sky, he noticed the darkened clouds and decided he needed to find shelter from the rain storm that was sure to be coming. He found a suitable place for his bike and then started walking around Tree Hill. As he was walking the streets the rain started to fall. He was about to turn around and go back to his bike when he saw someone getting out of their car and going back into their house. The closer he got he noticed it was Haley so he called her name. "Haley!" he yelled through the rain.**

"**Well if it isn't Mr. Bond. What are you stalking me now?"**

"**Yea definitely."**

**The rain was falling even harder, drenching them both so Haley went to walk inside but she looked at the sky and said "where are you staying?"**

"**I don't know I think found a shop with a big porch that I can stay on."**

"**What you are going to stay outside?! You can't do that. You could get sick or catch pneumonia!"**

"**well what do you propose I do?"**

"**Do you want stay here?"**

"**Won't your parents mind or something that you're bringing a CIA agent into your home?"**

**Haley laughed "Ok one, you are delusional obviously and two no I live by myself so…"**

"**Oh well you do need a big strong, young strapping lad like myself in case something happens with this storm."**

"**Great! C'mon in and I'll make us some hot chocolate." she went to the linen closet and handed him a towel to dry himself off. "You can change your clothes in the bathroom, to your right."**

"**These are my clothes."**

"**Oh, well let me see if I can find you some baggy sweat pants and a T-shirt to wear and then we could put those in the wash." Nathan stood at the door while Haley ran upstairs. When she came back down she handed him the clothes and he took off his shoes and went to the bathroom. Once he changed he was still just standing around. Haley laughed and said "here if you are going to be staying here you don't have to just stand around. Come sit on the couch."**

**Nathan walked towards the back of the couch, placed one hand on top and then jumped over and sat down. Haley just rolled her eyes and sat down next to him, but as soon as she did she started to yawn. "Sorry I'm tired I think I'll just go to bed. When you come upstairs the guest bedroom is the first door on your left."**

"**Wait! I-I mean why are you doing this? Do you always let random strangers come into your home?"**

"**No, but you looked like you could use a friend and that whole badass thing you've got going on…it's just an act"**

"**Is it really?"**

"**Yup. I do have one request though."**

"**What's that?"**

"**I don't let strangers stay in my home so you need to tell me your name."**

**He smiled at her and was ready to say a false name as he had to everyone else he'd met in the past month but he surprised himself when his actual name came out of his mouth. "Nathan. Nathan Scott."**

"**See that wasn't so hard. See you in the morning Nathan." with that she went upstairs and Nathan followed but he couldn't help but think what had he gotten himself into.**

* * *

**The next morning when Nathan finally started to wake up, he looked out the window and was surprised to see it was actually light outside. He hadn't slept like that in months. He contemplated going to find Haley in his current attire-shirtless, but he felt he should be considerate since she was letting him stay in her house and she would probably blush or something. As he was walking down the stairs the scent of bacon and eggs wafted through the air. He took a seat at the kitchen table and said "Mmmm….something smells good." **

"**Yea, I made breakfast." **

**I wasn't talking about the food. But breakfast smells good too. I haven't had a home cooked meal in a long time."**

"**So where are you from?"**

"**All over."**

"**Okay…how do you make money?"**

"**Um…if you didn't guess from my body…I'm a male prostitute…women looovveee me" **

**He laughed at her shocked face. "Just kidding. I fix things here and there. What do you do besides working at the café?"**

"**Well I was going to go to college to be a journalist but that all changed when my parents died and they left me this house and I couldn't just leave it but luckily Karen acted like a second mother to me so she got me the job at the café and...wow I'm telling you my whole life story. I'll just shut up now."**

**He gave her a tiny smirk because he was highly amused by her nonstop rambling. "So basically your that typical girl. The one that was like valedictorian and was going to make it out of the town but life circumstances got in the way and the whole town loves you so you decided to stay."**

"**No! Okay well yea but that's not a bad thing. They care about me. It's nice to have people care about you."**

"**Yea I wouldn't know"**

"**What do you-" Nathan noticed she was going to ask more and he wasn't ready to divulge that information so he asked her another question. "So…you haven't let your boyfriend move in with you but you let a random stranger move in? It doesn't make sense."**

**Haley looked away from him and said "Now it's my turn to avoid a question. So where did you get the bike?"**

"**Stole it a few states back" when he saw her face he added "I'm not joking. Well the bike was going into someone's garbage so I fixed it up. You know like that dude in New Moon."**

"**You know Twilight?!"**

"**Who do you think they modeled Jacob Black after. Okay actually the last girl that I stayed with…she was obsessed and I had to listen to her nonstop gushing about how she wanted to meet Jacob Black. Which is kind of scary because he's not real."**

**Haley laughed as she took their plates and put them in the dishwasher. "I have to go to work at the café now, but maybe we could do something later?"**

"**Can't stand to be apart from me for so long. You sure your boyfriend won't get jealous?" **

"**He's not the jealous type."**

"**If that's your story. Sure, I'll pick you up at the café when your shift ends."**

"**How do you know when my shift ends?"**

"**I'm a badass I know these things" he said smirking as she rolled her eyes and left the house.**


	2. Tell Me Why

AN: Thanks for everyone who reviewed and added our story! It means a lot to us. In our opinion, this is where the story really starts because the last chapter was basically a prologue. This chapter title is a song by Taylor Swift. If you don't know it check it out considering we spent about a half hour deciding on the title. Hope you enjoy it and please review!

Chapter 2 - Tell Me Why

Nathan was riding around town on his motorcycle not really heading in any direction in particular. By looking at the position of the sun in the sky, he could tell it was around 1:00 so he headed to the high school that he saw when he arrived in town the previous day. He parked his bike and hopped the fence and went to sit on the bleachers that overlooked the football field. He figured since school was in session he could just hang around here and no one would bother him until he had to pick up Haley, but he was wrong.

Just as he was about to light a cigarette a cheerleader walked over to him. "Hi! My name's Bevin, what's yours? I've never seen you in school before, and I would know because I'm head cheerleader and I know everyone, especially if they look like you. I mean have you looked in a mirror because you're totally hot."

"My name's Mark and no, I don't go to school so that's why you haven't seen me before. So what's there to do in this small town?" he asked in a bored tone.

"Well you could go bowling that's where anyone who's anyone hangs out. A few friends are going there tonight actually and I definitely want to see you again, so you should like totally go."

"Yeah, I'll think about it. So what do you know about Haley James?"

"Haley James? Isn't that the girl who's parents died last year? I don't really know much about her I mean we don't exactly have anything in common. She works in that stupid café all day while I'm busy training for my cheerleading competitions. Do you know how hard it is to look this good? Anyway, have you seeeeeen her? No wonder why she doesn't have a boyfriend. She dresses like my grandma."

"Alright, well, I'm gonna not be here anymore." He walked off the bleachers, hopped the fence and jumped on his bike. He put on his helmet and gave her a noncommittal wave as he sped away.

As he was driving down the road to pick up Haley he thought about his encounter with the perky cheerleader. Brenda? Barbie? Whatever her name was. In high school she would have been the girl he was with. Maybe not a girlfriend but definitely someone he hooked up with for a night. However, this time, and it wasn't because of the age difference, Nathan just didn't feel anything towards her. No lust. Nothing. Instead, when she spoke about Haley he felt angry. Almost like he had to protect her. She was such a nice person, taking him into her home. So what if she didn't dress like Barbie. Obviously Barbie was delusional because Haley was hot. He also liked that fact that she didn't have a boyfriend. But wait why did he like that? It's not like he was sticking around. He couldn't get involved in a town, let alone get attached to a girl. He couldn't allow Haley to become involved with him or she could get hurt in the end. Not because he was a badass, but because of his past that could come back to haunt him.

He arrived at the café at 6:00 and he watched Haley through the window for a few minutes before going in and leaning against the wall waiting for her to notice him. When she did, she smiled and said goodbye to Karen. "Ready to go?" he asked.

"Um…not if we're taking your motorcycle," Haley said in a know-it-all tone.

"What's wrong with my bike?"

"It's a death trap waiting to happen. Besides you only have one helmet and it's against the law to drive without a helmet."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Fine we will walk."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Nathan started walking but when he looked back Haley was still standing at the café so he went back and grabbed her hand. "C'mon."

They walked in silence for about five minutes when they arrived at the bowling alley. "_This_ is where we're going?"

"Do you always ask so many questions?" They walked inside and Haley looked around as Nathan went to get them a lane. "Can I have a lane please?" he asked the girl behind the counter.

"Sure, that will be $10.00."

"What's a cute girl like you doing working here? Shouldn't you be out with friends?"

"Ugh, my stupid parents made me get the job. I hate it. I mean why can't they just give me money?"

"Yea I know how that is. What if I got someone to cover your shift for you and in return I don't have to pay for this."

"How are you going to get someone to do that?" she said in a bored voice.

"Watch and learn." Nathan noticed a group of boys who he suspected were the nerds of the school.

He walked over to one and said "You. You're working the register."

The boy looked Nathan up and down, deciding it was best not to argue with him and walked over to the counter. The girl looked at Nathan who winked at her and then led Haley to their lane.

As they were walking to the lane Bevin jumped in front of them. "Oh my god! Mark! You came!" she almost screamed.

Haley looked at Nathan puzzled, but then she realized. "Oh right, Mark so is this your new friend?"

"Yea, we met today at school." Nathan replied.

"But you don't go to school."

"I know that. I was just chillin' and then Barbie here walked over."

"It's Bevin." the cheerleader corrected.

"Right. Well thanks Bevin but me and Haley need to go now." He pulled Haley along again who kept looking back at Bevin.

"So this is what you do in your spare time? You pick up high school girls?"

"No! Barbie-"

"It's Bevin! Don't you even know her name?"

"Whatever her name is came up to me and I asked what there was to do around here. Besides anyone who's anyone is going to be here tonight Haley. God," he said with a dramatic sigh causing Haley to laugh.

"Well when you put it that way _Mark_. Just to let you know there were two sports where I was not a total klutz at and they were mini golf and bowling. You're going down."

"Bring it on."

A few days had passed and Nathan and Haley had gotten into a routine. Haley would wake and make breakfast but today her alarm had not gone off. She hear cursing in the kitchen and went to see what was going on. There was Nathan, standing next to the toaster cursing because he had burnt the toast. Haley watched him amused for the next few minutes before making her presence known.

"Well you're definitely no Emeril."

"Haley! Hi, I thought since you didn't wake up and I'm leaving tomorrow I'd make you breakfast."

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"Well you didn't think I was going to stay here forever did you?"

"Well no but I didn't think you'd be leaving this soon."

"Look I appreciate everything you've done and your not that bad to hang out with but I can't stay here Haley."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't stay in any place longer than a week."

"Why?"

"Don't you ever stop asking questions?"

"No. Now tell me why."

"Damn it Haley I can't tell you!"

"You know I just remembered, Karen called. I have to go" Haley said almost running towards the door.

"I thought you didn't have to work today?"

"Um…something suddenly came up" Haley replied, not looking at him as she ran out the door and into her car.

"Damn it!" Nathan yelled as he watched her go through the window.

Haley didn't really have to go to work, but she just couldn't stay in the same room as Nathan. He infuriated her so much! She let him stay in her home for the past week not asking any questions so she thought he owed her an explanation. She pulled up in front of the café hoping Karen would still be there. She really needed her second mother right now. Haley walked in and saw Karen wiping down some of the tables before the café opened for the day.

"Haley? What are you doing here? You don't have work today."

"Yeah, I know, I just needed some time away from Nathan."

"Oh, you mean that boyfriend of yours that has been driving you crazy?"

"He's not my boyfriend. Anyway he told me he was leaving tomorrow and I asked him why and he just blew up in my face! I can't believe him. He just waltzes into my life unannounced and decided to leave without even bothering to tell me! How could he do that?!"

"Are you sure he's not your boyfriend because you're acting like a girl whose boyfriend is about to leave her. He's just a guy that you let stay in your house, Haley. He has no attachment to you whatsoever."

"Then why does it hurt so much that he's leaving?"

"Because you like him."

"Well, of course I like him… I wouldn't let someone I hate stay in my house."

"You know what I mean Haley. You like him like him."

"Well, whatever that doesn't matter because he's leaving tomorrow and I'm never going to see him again."

"Well what's keeping you here? Why can't you go with him?"

"That's crazy! I have to stay here! I have my house and the café. I can't just leave my life behind and go off with some stranger!"

"You have to decide what you want and if its worth the risk. Sometimes in life you just have to let your heart make the choices not your brain."

"Yea…well I'll see you tomorrow Karen. Or not. But most likely I'll be here bright and early tomorrow morning."

"Goodbye Haley," Karen said as she walked over to the girl who became something of a daughter to her and hugged her as though it was going to be the last time she saw her.

It was starting to get dark out when Haley arrived back at the house. After Karen's she had a few errands to run. As she got to the front door she noticed all the lights were off and she started to get nervous. She entered the house and walked around, turning all the lights on, expecting to find Nathan on the couch watching TV, but he wasn't there.

"Nathan?! Nathan?!" Haley screamed his name several times but she got no answer. Just as she was about to leave and look for him Nathan opened the door and glared at her.

"Where have you been?!" They both yelled at the same time to each other.

"I've been looking for you all day Haley. First I go to Karen's because she is like your only friend and then she tells me you left already. So I spend the whole day searching for you afraid you were like suicidal or something."

"Well how do you think I felt when I walk in and see all the lights off. I thought you had left! I know we're not together and you don't owe me anything but we're friends right?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"I mean no. For the millionth time Haley I can't let you get involved."

"Yea well for someone who's not my friend you spent the better half of the day searching for me!"

"Yea because I was the last person seen with you. I thought 'well if Haley killed herself or if something happened I'd be blamed' and I can't let that happen."

"That's bull and you know it. You were worried about me just like I was worried about you."

"No I wasn't."

"Then why would you go look for me and yell at me when you walked in the door?"

"Fine! I was worried about you but don't go thinking this means anything. Don't start analyzing everything I do and turning into some caring action. I'm still leaving tomorrow and you're not going to stop me."

"You know what, Nathan, do whatever you want! I'm going to bed! Go ahead and leave now if you want I don't care anymore!" Haley yelled as she ran upstairs and left Nathan standing in the living room as he heard the door slam.


	3. Stop the World

A/N: Thank you to all those who reviewed the last chapter. So as we said last time, this is where the story really starts to build up. The song titled for this chapter is by Demi Lovato…we're not the biggest fans of her…but her songs seem to fit our story so you should listen to it if you're bored lol. This chapter gives you a little insight to Haley's life before Nathan showed up and tempers flare and emotions develop. So we hope you enjoy and please review!! Also, fanfiction was being really annoying and we had to edit this fifty times so if you get several update emails we're sorry.

Chapter 3- Stop the World

The next morning Nathan woke up to what he assumed would be earlier than Haley. He figured he would just leave her a note because he didn't want to have to deal with her dramatics again. Mostly because he had grown to care for her but he knew he couldn't let her into his life. It was just easier this way. He quietly walked outside and closed the front door but when he got to his motor cycle his mouth hung open in shock. There was Haley leaning against his motor cycle with her own smirk on her face.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you're not Haley. Go back to bed."

"Wow you sound like my father. I didn't know you were so old."

"Haley I'm serious. You're not coming with me."

"Why?!"

"Because…You don't have a helmet!"

"Actually I do! I went and bought one yesterday. I was going to used my Barbie bicycle helmet but I didn't think it was as safe so I went and got one. I even had my name put on it. See?" she said as she lifted up her helmet.

"Your entire life is here. You can't just drop it all for me. Besides you wouldn't even get on my motor cycle to go to the bowling alley."

"My whole life?! Nathan my parents are dead! I work at the café almost everyday because okay yea its pathetic but Karen is my only friend. I don't have anyone else. Oh and the boyfriend, yea he doesn't exist. So there is nothing holding me back. But you, you're the first person that's shown me that there's more to life than working and being alone. Don't you get lonely Nathan?"

"That's not the point Haley. Look I'm sorry you've had such a crappy life but mine hasn't been all rainbows and sunshine either. You may think its fun and exciting now. But moving from place to place every week gets pretty old. Not having a home? Trust me it's not the kind of life you want. Look you were right I do care about you which is why I can't let you do this."

"I don't care what you say. I'm coming with you. I care about you and trust me at some point you are going to need my valedictorian brains to help you out of some mess. Besides I have money."

"I don't want your money. I'm not a charity case Haley!"

"I didn't say that you were. God stop worrying about your stupid pride. Just accept the fact that someone wants to be with you…okay well I mean someone cares for you…as a friend."

"Why would I want you as a friend when no one else seems to want you?"

"Excuse me! All my friends are off at college. Considering what happened to me I didn't really feel up to that so you'll have to excuse me for not being like Bevin, Nathan. You have no right to judge me. At least I have A friend. Unlike you who just charms any girl he meets but you don't have anyone."

"Yea this coming from the girl who allowed a total stranger to stay in her house! Are you really that desperate for company? You're just like Bevin and those other girls. You only want me because you think I'm dangerous and sexy."

"I am nothing like those other girls! Like I said before the whole 'I'm dangerous, I'm a loner, no body can hurt me' is just an act! You're no where near as cool as you think you are. Underneath your cool exterior you are a scared little boy who is running from something."

"You know nothing about me!"

"Well now you know how it feels! You know considering you told Bevin your name was Mark I bet I'm the first person you told your real name too. Don't try to deny it because I looked at your license when you were sleeping. That has to mean you trust me. There is no reason for me not go with you."

"Would you just listen to me for once Haley. I am trying to protect you."

"I don't need you to protect me I'm a big girl Nathan. I've been protecting myself for the past year. You need me, as much as I need you. Don't try to deny it because it's not going to-"

"Fine! You can come."

"What?"

"I said you can come. But don't say I didn't warn you. Get on the bike before I change my mind."

Nathan got in the front, put on his helmet, and revved up the bike. Haley hesitantly climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist trying to ignore the shock she felt when her hands came in contact with his abs. Nathan must have felt it too because he turned to look at her. Then he faced the road and drove off with Haley squealing with excitement and fear.

* * *

Three hours later, Nathan and Haley arrived in Myrtle Beach, South Carolina. Haley spotted a hot dog vendor along the street and bought one for herself and two for Nathan. She ran ahead to the public entrance of the beach before Nathan could stop her. She took off her shoes as she walked along the water's edge taking in her surroundings. She saw Nathan hesitantly approaching the water, looking as though he was scared of it.

"What? Is the big bad Nathan Scott afraid of the ocean?" Haley taunted.

"No, of course not. I just don't want to get any seaweed on me. It's disgusting."

"This coming from the guy who wears the same clothes everyday."

"Yeah but then it gets in my hair and I just don't wake up in the morning looking this awesome…and also there's the jellyfish. Have you seen Finding Nemo?"

"Yes I have seen Finding Nemo. When did you have the time to see it and why?"

"Back in Lima, Ohio there was this really hot chick with a kid who was obsessed with that movie. Can't say I blame him, Dory is pretty funny."

Haley just stared at him blankly and continued to walk along the beach. There were a few guys throwing a football back and forth to one another. One of the guys had terrible aim and the ball was flying straight into Haley. Before she could even notice what was happening Nathan wrapped his arms around her and fell into the water. When they surfaced for air Haley was completely fine while Nathan was desperately gasping for air.

"Oh c'mon you big baby the water doesn't even go passed our knees." She grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him out of the water before sitting down on the sand closing her eyes and basking under the hot sun. Because his shirt was drenched Nathan took it off so it could dry in the sun.

"So I was thinkin' about where we're going to sleep tonight because normally some woman would let me into her home but now that you're here they're not going to be so keen on doing that because ya know you're a girl."

"Well you can go find a woman, I'll just ask one of those football guys over there if they know of a place to stay."

"Absolutely not! They almost killed you before! You're not going near them."Haley's eyes flew open after hearing the edgy tone of his voice. She was stunned momentarily because she had never seen his bare chest before and god, was it beautiful. His stomach glistened with drops of water enhancing his glorious abs.

"Uhh…well..what if we just slept on the beach? I've always wanted to do that after seeing it in so many movies."

Nathan looked at her with a "are you serious?" expression on his face.

"Hey, I'm a badass. I don't do sleeping on the beach."

"No you're a pseudo-badass. Therefore, we are sleeping on the beach."

"What does that even mean?"

"Nevermind. Let's build a sandcastle!"

"That's lame. I have a better idea. Let's play 'bury Haley in the sand'. That's much more fun."

"I have an even better idea. Let's play 'push Nathan into the ocean'."

"Haha not funny. Let's play 'when Haley goes to sleep tonight I'm leaving without her'."Haley's expression turned from playful to serious in a matter of seconds.

"Don't do that, ever," she said putting an emphasis on every word.

Nathan noticed the change and said, "Haley, I'm only kidding, it was a joke."

"Whatever I'm just going to find a place for us to sleep tonight." With that, she got up and walked along the later Haley walked back to Nathan to bring him to the spot she found. They walked there in silence, each immersed in their own thoughts. Haley took out a blanket from the backpack she brought with her and wrapped it around her.

"Can I have some of that blanket?"

"No," she said as she turned away from him, hoping the peaceful noise of the ocean would help her fall asleep.

"Look, I'm not going to make promises that I may not be able to keep."

"Whatever, Nathan. Go to sleep."

Haley and Nathan were both finding it hard to sleep because of the winds that kept blowing the sand. Haley turned over to face Nathan in hopes that he would block some of the sand, but it didn't work. Almost as if Nathan was conscious and was worrying about how Haley was so upset earlier he pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her not only to protect her from the sand but from everything and Haley buried her face in Nathan's chest and then they slept soundly until next morning Haley awoke to find her head resting on a very hard pillow. She jumped up disoriented after realizing she had been sleeping on Nathan. Nathan had been awake for a only a few minutes and he found himself watching her sleep. He realized he was going to have to put an end to this. He could not develop feelings for Haley James. It just wasn't allowed. He almost laughed when he realized Haley jumped up though. After all she had practically hated him last night. He finally opened his eyes when she kicked him.

"Nathan let's go its time to get up otherwise I'm driving your bike and we're going to die…and I won't be at your funeral." Guess she's still mad. He got up and followed her to the bike.

"Haley-"

"Just drive."

* * *

They drove for the next two hours to Georgia. Nathan hadn't figured out where they'd be stopping in Georgia but it seemed like Haley had a plan of her own. "Stop!" Nathan released the handle, bring the bike to a stop.

"The Swinging Donkey? Haley you do know this is a bar right?"

"Thanks Einstein. Yes I know it's a bar and we're going in."

"What are you going to do at a bar?"

"Seriously? I'm going to get drunk and have meaningless sex with a stranger, feel free to do the same."

"Haley c'mon look I'm sorry for upsetting you. You're not like this."

"Like what Nathan? Like every other girl you've been with? You said it yourself."

"Well then I was being an ass, let's go somewhere else."

"No way this is most famous bar in Georgia. We're going in."

Haley pushed past him and into the bar as Nathan followed shaking his head not having a good feeling about this. Hours passed and Nathan was started to get really annoyed. He'd lost count of how many drinks Haley had had and now she was dancing and flirting with a number of guys. He laughed at the irony of the situation. This should have been him and Haley should be watching him get jealous. _Wait jealous? Whatever. If I have to be jealous than so does she._

It was 9:00 and the girls started playing their 'theme song' if you could call it that and they got on top of the bar in their skimpy outfits and started dancing. Nathan smirked as a hot blonde grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bar. He took her cow boy hat and put it on his own head as he was sandwiched between her and a brunette. He smirked and winked at Haley when he noticed she was finally paying attention to him.

Her eyes were in narrow slits and he was glad that she was jealous but then she did something he was not expecting since Haley had been teasing the guys all night. She took the one closest to her and kissed him hard but slowly, making Nathan's blood boil. The guys started getting more into it, moving his hands all over Haley when Nathan couldn't take it anymore. He hopped off the bar and threw Haley over his shoulders.

"Hey! Nathan! Put me down!" He ignored her pleas, not putting her down till they were outside.

"Are you done proving your point? Are you happy now?! Are you crazy, you don't even know that guy, he could have wanted to take advantage of you?!" Nathan explained irate and the alcohol was starting to wear off on Haley.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and then she started to cry, the memories that Nathan didn't know he brought up finally coming to the surface and her feelings for him. He stared at her shocked but then gave her a hug to comfort her, glad the old Haley was coming back.


	4. Mr and Mrs Smith

A/N: Hi guys! We are soooo sorry we took so long to update! We really think you'll enjoy this chapter seeing as we pretty much died of laughter writing it. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Maybe you could let us know if it just us or if this was actually a funny chapter. Btw we made up this Nathan GPS line months before a similar line appeared on OTH so we were very proud, we felt psychic. Again, so sorry, faster updates to come…reviews would encourage us.

Ch 4 Mr. & Mrs. Smith

After Haley got over what Nathan called her "chick flick moment" they got on his bike and left Georgia going towards Florida, wanting to be as far away from the dreadful bar as possible. They were both mostly silent during the ride until Haley asked "Do you even know where you're going?""Of course I do, I have a built in GPS."

"Oh that's cool. I heard they had them on cars I didn't know motorcycles had them now."

"They don't. It's in my head."

"Oh, well in that case Mr. GPS man can we go to Disney?"

"Absolutely not."

"Why not?"

"Again with the questions"

"I've only been to Disney once before and I was 8 years old. I wasn't even tall enough to go on all of the rides!"

"Are you sure you're even tall enough now? You're like a midget."

Haley narrowed her eyes and said "Yes I am tall enough thank you very much. I'm 5'3 and in order to legally be a midget you have to be 4'10''."

"What is it with you and all of these facts? First not riding the bike because you didn't have a helmet and now this. Are you a lawyer in disguise or something?"

"No. I just like to know these tidbits of information you never know when you're going to use it."

"Yeah, like never." Nathan mumbled to himself.

"Well here's another fact for you. It's going to rain tonight, so where are we staying?"

"I've got it covered."

"Oh really, so where are we going?"

"According to my inner GPS there is a bed and breakfast about two miles ahead."

"Your inner GPS, seriously? That was on the billboard a mile behind us," she said as she rolled her eyes.

They continued on for the two miles and sure enough there was a bed and breakfast. Just as the sky got dark and rain drops started to fall the two parked the bike and went into the office. There was an old woman at the front desk who said "Hi! Welcome to Grandma & Grandpa's Bed and Breakfast. I'm Grandma, how can I help you?"

"Awww that's such a cute name! Did your grandkids come up with it?" Haley cooed.

"Yes actually my husband and I have been wanting to open up a business for a while and we never really got the push until a year ago by my oldest grandchild. That's how the name came about."

"That's adorable! This place is just perfect!" Haley said as she spun around to take in everything.

"Haley you're acting like you've never been to a hotel before…" Nathan said.

"Well I haven't. When I went to Disney we stayed with relatives who had a place there at the time and the only other time my parents went away by themselves. We didn't travel much."

"That's a shame, you seem like a lovely girl. This boy is lucky to have you."

"He is isn't he?"

"Well Hales, as glad as I am to see you making your second friend like ever…can we just get the room now?" he said rolling his eyes.

"Sir, if you would just give me your name I could start the booking."

"Thank you, it's John Smith." he said smirking at Haley.

Grandma entered the name into the computer and started to look for what rooms were available. Since the place had opened it had become pretty popular so the rooms were limited. However, the honeymoon suite was open and she was sure at least the girl would appreciate it.

"Okay if you would just follow me upstairs Mr. and Mrs. Smith, I will take you to the honey moon suite," She said smiling at them.

"But were not-" Haley started to say they were not married as Nathan covered her mouth and pulled her close to him.

"Honey, I think you should save the rest of your talking till we're in the bedroom."

"Aren't you two just the cutest couple."

They approached the room and Grandma let them walk around inside while she waited at the door. "Will this do?"

"This is perfect! Oh but wait! We don't have any money. You see we got married against my parent's wishes and they cut me off and my husband here is a bit of a bum. Is there anything we could do instead?" Haley asked, giving her best puppy dog face.

"Well you know, we were going to have to close the in house restaurant today because the cook needed the day off and we were short servers…"

"Oh that's perfect! I've worked at a diner for the past few years and I'm a great cook! I'm sure we could find _something_ for John to do. We'd really appreciate it."

"Well c'mon then. Haley you can cook, John you can wash the dishes and be the bus boy."

They followed grandma to the kitchen and waited inside while she went to get them some aprons.

"Haley are you crazy! Why couldn't you just leave it alone? Now we have to spend half the night working. I never do this when I'm by myself." Inwardly cursing himself, _why did he take her along again?_

"Nathan! We couldn't just not pay. This woman is too nice for us to do that and I'm not the one who basically told her we were married!"

"Well you see Haley, when you make a fake persona, you kind of need other things to go along with it and don't act like you didn't play along too. I'm a bum? Puh lease."

"Well you are bum, like I would ever marry you."

"I'm pretty sure no one else would want to marry you. You're so annoying."

"Oh so now you want to marry me?"

"I never said that."

"Yes you did!"

"Whatever, the point is that I am the only one who could put up with you and your craziness."

"You know what, since we are married and all, you my dear husband are sleeping on the couch tonight."

"But Haley…" Nathan whined.

"Grow up."

Grandma laughed as she heard the end of their conversation and she handed them the aprons. Haley immediately put hers on while Nathan stared at the thing turning it every which way deciding how the hell to put the thing on. Haley rolled her eyes, took it from him, and them tied it on for him.

A few hours later Haley was having fun making all the orders and personalizing the food her own way, such as making smiley face pancakes while Nathan was having trouble washing the dishes. Haley would look over every now and then amused at Nathan trying to scrub the already dried food off the dirty dishes he had collected. When Haley was done with her last order she decided to help him out but she thought she would make him beg for it.

"Okay, I'm done so I'm going to bed now. See you later."

"What?! Haley look at all these dishes. I'll never get to sleep and we can't leave because I won't be able to drive the bike without crashing because I will fall asleep and we will die."

"Well it's not my fault you can't wash a dish. I mean seriously? Those football players back in myrtle beach are looking better everyday."

Nathan glared at her, "Look will you please just help me and then I promise I will sleep on the couch."

Haley rolled her eyes and walked over to where he was standing and grabbed a dish from the pile. "Okay, this is a dish. Now you run the water and let the sink fill up. Then you let several dishes soak at a time so the food is easier to scrape off. Then you wash with soap."

"I've tried everything but it's not working!"

"You obviously didn't try hard enough. Look it's working fine."

Nathan was surprised at how well Haley's method was working but this one dish would just not come clean. He was scrubbing as hard as he could and soap was flying everywhere and it landed on Haley's head. Haley turned and glared at him, thinking he did it on purpose.

"What?! I didn't do anything." He smirked as she turned back around. Then he took some of the soapy bubbles and called her name. "Hey Haley?" She turned around and was met with a giant glob of soap in her face. She wiped it off while Nathan was almost on the floor laughing. Haley decided to retaliate by taking one the bowls, filling it with water and then pouring it on him. Nathan immediately stopped laughing, now looking at his drenched clothes.

"Oh it's on now!" Haley ran around the kitchen screaming but laughing as Nathan chased her with the bubbles. However, since she had run around the kitchen so many times she knew what places to avoid. Nathan however was coming straight for her when he slipped on a puddle but Haley wasn't quick enough. So he grabbed her hand and pulled her down with him. He lay on the floor with Haley on top of him, laughing, her hands lying on his chest and then as she stopped laughing they both stared at each other having just realized how close they were.

It seemed like they laid there for hours when in reality it was seconds and then Grandpa walked in. "What in tarnation is going on here?"

"Oh, Grandpa these are the newly weds I was telling you about. Aren't they just the sweetest thing? Why don't we have soap fights?"

"Maybe because I'll break my back."

"Hog wash. Okay kids, why don't you go get cleaned up and go to bed. Thanks so much for your help."

As grandma and grandpa talked about the soap fight Haley quickly scrambled to her feet and Nathan followed and then they exited the kitchen. Both were silent as they walked up to the room not really knowing what to say. But Haley broke the silence when they entered the room and she remembered that it was a honeymoon suite with only one bed, and no couch.

"I guess you're sleeping on the bed with me."

"I'll sleep on the floor it's fine."

"Don't be silly. Like you said, you are driving so you need a good nights sleep. I'll sleep on the floor, you can have the bed."

"Haley, I'm not going to make you sleep on the floor. That's not very gentleman like."

"When did you become a gentleman?"

"Ha ha, you go shower and I'll bring our clothes to the dryer."

"You know how to use a dryer?"

"Wow did you want to be a stand up comedian because your just so funny."

Haley rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom, not noticing she left the door a crack open while she was undressing to get in the shower. Nathan waited by the door for Haley to hand him her clothes. He happened to look at the door and saw it was open. In the mirror he saw Haley's naked back and watched as she stepped out of her underwear and Nathan just stared cursing himself for the thoughts entering his head. He was broken out of them when Haley handed him her clothes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, you just and I'll just- yea ok going now." He fumbled on his words and left the room. When he got outside the room he leaned his back against the door trying to catch his breath wondering what had Haley James done to him.

* * *

When Nathan came back to the room he laughed at Haley who was already asleep on the bed. He had noticed on the beach they had ended up in each others arms but he knew for sure they had started out a ways apart from each other so it must have happened in their sleep. However, this time he was wide awake so he had to be very careful or Haley might think he was up to something. He quietly tried to slip under the covers so as to not wake up Haley but Haley was making that very difficult seeing as she was under the top blanket but not under the sheets. Also she was right in the middle of the bed. Nathan tried nudging her to one side but she wouldn't move. Instead he pulled down the covers and he lifted her up bridal style, gently placing her on the right side of the bed. From all the movement Haley started to stir. "Nathan what's going on?" Haley whispered. "Shh, nothing Haley go back to sleep." Haley smiled at his soft voice and closed her eyes again. Nathan couldn't resist moving a piece of hair out of her eyes and he couldn't help but smile at Haley who looked so peaceful, so different than she had at the bar. He broke out of his stare,

cursing himself for doing such a girly thing and went over to the left side of the bed. He laid down and was surprised how fast sleep came to him. Once again, during the nights their bodies gravitated towards each other and it was on of the best nights sleep Nathan had had in years.


	5. According to You

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but it's been a while since we were able to get together. This chapter title is from the song According to you by Orianthi, we felt this perfectly described what happened in this chapter. This chapter starts to move the story along a bit, as feelings are a little more revealed. Also, yes we know the bike scene is similar to New Moon, aka is, but it was included because we liked the idea of Nathan teaching her at some point, not because we are New Moon Fanatics. Hope you enjoy and please review!

Chapter 5- According to you

The next morning when the sun started streaming through the window Nathan started to move his legs, stretching, only to find his legs hitting something hard. His eyes shot open. He then remembered he was sleeping…in a bed…with Haley. _Wait a minute I clearly was on the opposite side last night…and now we are intertwined. This was so Haley's doing. What a typical girl. It was her, right? Yea it had to be, no way I wanted to cuddle with her. Hmm..can't have her getting to attached I guess I'll just have to wake her up._ He quietly and stealthily got himself out of the bed being careful not to wake Haley, not wanting to ruin the surprise. He smirked, he made himself laugh sometimes. He grabbed his pillow and then he jumped onto the bed like a little kid, hitting Haley repeatedly, laughing on the inside but his face was pure concentration. After the third hit when Nathan was in mid jump, Haley awoke affright and she hadn't meant to but boy was it worth it. Her bodies defense system kicking in, she kicked him mid air and he fell off the bed. When she realized what happened Haley broke into hysterics but Nathan just sat there grumbling, and rubbing his head.

"That was the funniest thing I had ever woken up to."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself at my expense," He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Oh come here you big baby and let me see that cut," Haley said making fun of him.

"No, I'm fine," he grumbled while folding his arms over his chest.

"Nathan, come here right now," Haley said in a stern voice glaring at him.

"I don't have to listen to you. You're not my mom," he retorted, sticking his tongue out.

"Nathan if you don't come here this instant your cut is going to get infected and you can get a virus, Oh My God What if you die?!"

"Jesus Haley fine, if it will make you stop whining," he exclaimed walking over to her.

He sat on the edge of the bed and Haley rolled her eyes knowing he was being difficult on purpose, so she scooted over and she ran her finger over the cut. Determining it didn't need stitches she reached into her bag and wiped it with and alcohol swab, Nathan only flinching a bit. Then she pulled out a band aid. She stifled a laugh as she put it on.

"There all done," she said smiling.

Nathan got up and walked over to the mirror, having a sigh of relief, then he had to do a double take.

"Are you kidding me Haley?"

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You gave me a freakin Hannah Montana Band Aid!" he yelled, in shock.

"I happen to like Hannah Montana and it's all I had. Your cut will heal and you're stylish….it's the best of both worlds," she ended her statement in song.

"Whatever, don't think you're getting away with this. I'm glad you packed last night. I'm ready to get out of here." He grabbed their bags and walked out of the room deciding to wait in the hall.

Haley gave the room a last minute check, making sure they didn't forget anything. Then she left the room and walked right past Nathan, entering the they got off the elevator Nathan was headed straight to the door, but Haley immediately grabbed his hand.

"Oh no you don't, we have to say goodbye to Grandma and Grandpa."

"Seriously Haley?! You do understand that I'm a Fu-Fun guy…meaning I need to get right back on the road, can't stay one place for too long," He said his palms sweating knowing he almost blew his cover.

"Um, ok that was weird, are you sure your head is okay?" she said reaching up to examine his head.

"Yea it's fine. oh look there they are. Just let me do all the talking," he said winking at her.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to them since apparently it was the most work you ever did in your life. Oh wait, you didn't even know how to wash dishes I basically did everything!" she said scoffing at hi.

"Aw look grandpa, their first lovers quarrel." Grandma said, with a wide smile.

"Lovers quarrel my ass" Haley mumbled and Nathan glared at her.

"Sorry about all the noise last night" he said innoncently.

"What are you talking about dear?" Grandma asked

"You know…. THE NOISE….my Hales here can be a bit of a screamer, she just can't help but get excited for me," he smirked.

Haley's eyes were wide open as she saw Grandpa grasp the meaning first and then he winked at Nathan.

"Trust me sonny I remember those days," grandpa said with an exaggerated wink.

"I bet you do grandpa, um you may want to fix the bed as well."

"Oh my god! Okay we are going now. Thank you so much for everything." Haley said grabbing Nathan's hand and dragging him out of there.

* * *

Once they were outside, Haley turned on Nathan. "What the hell was that about?! Do you know how embarrassed I was?!"

"Yes...it was great right?" Nathan said not knowing where she was going with this.

"Great?! How was that great?! That was humiliating! Aside from the fact that you're talking about our non-existant sex life, you made me seem like a..."

"Like a what?" he asked confused.

"Whore" she whispered.

"Oh please Haley you're overreacting. I did not make you sound like a whore, and anyway so what if I did? You're never going to see these people again," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well I like to have a nice image for myself at all times and being considered a whore is not something I want happening!" she exclaimed.

"You wanted it to happen last night." Nathan said while wiggling his eyebrows. "I told grandpa you were such a screamer"

"The time I scream for you in bed hell would freeze over. You'd be lucky enough to even get me to kiss you!"

"Please Haley I know you don't scream for anyone," he said bored.

"What are you talking about," she asked getting nervous.

"Well according to some pink locked book..." he said looking anywhere but at her

"WHAT?! YOU READ MY DIARY?!"

"...you haven't even done the deed yet," he stated simply

"That's private and personal hence why it's in my diary! You're not supposed to know that," she said getting upset.

"I didn't. You just told me," he said giving her a pointed look.

"Ughhhhh, you're so infuriating!" she said, walking away.

"You like it baby."

"Ughhh" Haley groaned as she stomped away towards Nathan's bike, getting on and putting on her helmet.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, approaching her, ready to stop her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm driving the bike," she said rolling her eyes.

"No way in hell are you driving my bike."

"Nathan it's the least you can do for putting me through that torture and humiliating me," she said pouting.

"I really don't care. You're not driving my bike. That motorcycle is worth more than your reputation anyway," he scoffed.

"Well if you don't need me and my reputation means nothing than you won't mind if I hitch a ride back to tree hill," she looked at him pointedly.

"Fine whatever do what you want," Nathan said not believing she'd actually do it.

Haley walked to the side of the road and stuck out her thumb. Not even a minute later, a car stopped and Haley leaned through the window flirting with the driver. Nathan was at first shocked that she actually called his bluff and when he got over that, he marched over to her, roughly grabbed her arm and yanked her away from the car.

"Are you crazy?!" he shouted at her. "Get on the damn bike."

"Don't tell me what to do I'm not one of your normal whores Nathan." she grabbed her helmet from his hands and stormed to the bike.

--------------2 hours later---------------

They were halfway to their destination when the engine started to choke. (A/N-insert your own engine-breaking-down-noise here). Nathan steered to the side of the road and parked the bike so he could get a better look at what was wrong.

"What happened?" haley asked.

"The accelerator's broken, and before you ask, no I can't fix it I need to get a new part."

"Well lucky for you, I have a cell phone so we can call a tow truck." she dialed the number and talked for a few minutes before asking Nathan, "Hey Nathan can you use your internal GPS and tell me where we are?"

"Haha very funny.. uhm I think we're just outside of the state border to Alabama I saw a sign about a mile back."

Haley told this to the person on the other end and hung up. "They said they should be here in about twenty minutes."

When they arrived at the car shop the mechanic told them that it would take about three hours for it to be fixed.

"K well, I'm going to the bar, see ya," he stated simply, walking away.

"Wait! We're just going to leave the bike?" she asked, shocked.

"Yes Haley, I'm not waiting here for three hours," he rolled his eyes, walking further away.

"But..oh, fine I'll wait here," she grumbled, giving up.

"Have fun," Nathan said and walked away.

While Nathan was in the bar Haley was sitting on the motorcycle, making engine noise like a little boy would do. She was pretending she was flying down the highway on a high speed chase from the cops, trying to get to the Canadian border to be reunited with her lover.

"Excuse me? Miss?" The man asked tapping her shoulder

"When Haley turned her head she screamed and fell off the bike. The mechanic rushed to her side.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said looking concerned.

"No, you didn't….okay well you did but I'm more embarrassed than anything. The guy I'm traveling with…it's his bike and he won't teach me how to ride it so I'm stuck pretending. It's pretty lame I know." She said blushing.

"Nah, it's kind of cute. In fact I used to do the same thing when I was younger. Don't worry about it. So what'd ya say you help me fix this bike and I'll give you a few pointers about driving that thing."

"You've got a deal!"

For the next few hours, Mike, as she had come to know his name, explained to her all the parts of the engine and she handed him the tools he needed to fix the accelerator.

"So Haley, why are you traveling with,…Nathan?" he asked, puzzled.

"One day he came into town and he had nowhere to go. My parents died so I've lived by myself for a while, I offered him a place to stay because he seemed harmless enough. Then he decided it was time to leave and I decided to go with him. I had turned down my college scholarship for personal reasons and I had never left my town. I needed a change."

"Ahh.. I know what that's like. The minute I hit 18 I looked forward and never went back. Me and my dad didn't have the best relationship so I needed to get out," he said, glancing away.

"Oh I'm sorry. Do enjoy it though, your work? Do you ever regret your decision?" she asked.

"Right now, I'd definitely have to say I don't regret my decision." He said smiling at her.

Haley blushed, "stop it, you're embarrassing me"

"No, you already did that when you pretended to be on a high speed chase"

She laughed, "Okay, mr is that burberry perfume you're wearing? Can you say gay?"

He laughed loud and hard "Hey! My last girlfriend was obsessed with perfume she used to have me guess every kind she had on. I got good at it."

"Ugh, I can't be bothered with things like that, hair, clothes, perfume. It's not worth it," she said rolling her eyes.

"I noticed."

She frowned at him and he realized, "Oh no I meant that in a good way and trust me you don't need it. Your naturally beautiful."

He realized she was starting to get uncomfortable and as cute as he found he decided to help her out. "Alright it's good to go. You ready to test it out?"

"Really?" she asked in a giddy voice and he laughed.

"Yea, c'mon get on."

She got on the bike grinning from ear to ear. He grabbed her pink Helmet and placed it over he head. Then he walked around to the front of the bike and he lifted up the visor.

"Ok now this handle is the brake. Very important for a beginner." She glared at him and he laughed.

"Alright, alright. This handle is the clutch, and this extension handle right here, is the gas. Got it?"

Haley nodded and then he put Nathan's helmet on and got on the bike behind her. "Okay now I want you to relax and gently ease off the clutch."

Haley tried but the bike jerked forward and she squealed while Mike hit the brakes.

"Haley I said ease off it, there are no cops here speed racer," he said teasingly.

"Shhh let's do it again!"

They did it a couple of more times and Haley was finally starting to get the hang of it, when Nathan came storming out of the bar and they were heading straight for him. She panicked, screaming, and Mike brought the bike to a screeching halt right in front of Nathan. Haley jumped off the bike, ripping the helmet off her head.

"Nathan what the hell were you thinking?!" she yelled

"I'm the one who should be asking that question!! And you! You're a mechanic why are you teaching her how to ride a bike?" Nathan asked furiously.

"Because she wanted to learn and SOMEONE, wouldn't teach her."

"Did you see she didn't even know to brake?! It's too dangerous for her. Haley is all book smarts, she has no impulses, or bits of recklessness in her!" Nathan knew he was out of line with that statement seeing as how she really wanted to drive it and she did come on a trip with a total stranger but he didn't like this guy.

"She's not a doll Nathan, you can't just let her come on a trip and then think you can leave her to watch the bike and order her around! Any guy would be lucky to have her." Mike argued back.

Still seething from Nathan's comments and being touched by what Mike said, Haley decided to put Nathan in his place. She grabbed Mikes head, cupping his cheeks and pulled it towards her for a searing kiss. Mike eagerly responded and when they broke apart, Haley opened her eyes and she saw the look on Nathan's face. He was in shock but at the same time she saw how hurt he was but all she could think was he deserved it, but then why did she feel guilty for enjoying the kiss a bit.

"Listen Mike," she said handing him the money, "thank you for everything, if I'm ever in Alabama again, I'll give you a call." She kissed him on the cheek and gave him said smile. Mike took his cue, smiled back and then went to his truck and sped off.

She saw Nathan ready to open his mouth, "Just forget it Nathan, you hurt me, I hurt you. Now we're even."

"You didn't-"

"Okay fine. Let's just get on the road. I have a schedule to keep us on after all." She replied sadly

"Haley, I-"

"Seriously Nathan, how about we don't talk till we need to make up our next cover story."

He sighed and got on the bike and they continued to drive to their destination.


	6. Fallin For You

A/N: So for anyone still reading, seeing as school is almost over, hopefully our updates will become more frequent. Things definitely progress a bit in this chapter and it was a lot of fun to write so we hope you enjoy it. Please Review!!

The couple drove along the highway in complete silence. Nathan had nothing to say to Haley and vice versa. Both were stubborn and did not want to be the first to speak so the silence dragged on for the entire ride to their next destination.

After passing the sign that said, "Welcome to San Antonio!" Nathan stopped the bike at a diner just outside the border.

He looked at Haley to see if she "approved" of the place, not because he cared or anything...he just didn't want any more problems. She didn't even acknowledge him before walking inside and sitting down at a table. When they were both finally seated, neither still had spoken a word. It wasn't until the waitress took their order that they were brought out of their own thoughts.

"What can I get for ya'll today?" the waitress asked.

"I'll have...uhh...a waffle with whipped cream," Nathan croaked, his voice groggy from lack of usage.

"And I'll have scrambled eggs and toast," Haley added, looking everywhere but Nathan.

"Alrighty, I'll be back in a jiffy with your food," the waitress said before walking away to place the uncomfortable silence continued between the two and Nathan could not stand it. He kept looking at Haley willing her to even acknowledge his existence, but it was to no avail. She simply would not make eye contact. Haley, unknowingly to Nathan, was having the same exact problem. She didn't want to not talk to him, but she couldn't give in and say something first. That would ruin the whole point she was trying to make. To make things more bearable for her, she found a Sudoku puzzle and started to solve it, putting all of her concentration on this about ten minutes the food finally arrived and Nathan and Haley dug into it wholeheartedly.

The last time they ate had been over 7 (?) hours ago and they were absolutely starving. They both kept their eyes on their own plates, enjoying the taste of the food. Haley was willing herself not to look at him, but it was of no use. After three hours of not seeing his face it was a great relief to look at him again... even though he had a smidge of whipped cream on the tip of his nose. Haley started giggling at the sight before her and Nathan eventually looked up. When he gave her a questioning gaze, she only continued to laugh harder and louder.

"Haley what the hell is wrong with you? You sound like a babboon!"

"I-I'm s-sorry (laugh). Y-your faceeee!" Haley broke out into a series of more squeals and loud giggles.

"What's wrong with my face?" Nathan asked with a combined image of the whipped cream on his nose and his pout only caused more laughter to erupt from Haley.

"God damnit Haley! What the hell is going on?!" Nathan demanded.

"Y-you have some... uhh.. whipped cream on your face!"

"What do you mean? Where?" Nathan frantically wiping at his face.

"Did I get it? Is it gone?"

"No...a little to the left.. down.. up a little.. no down.. to the right.. oh Nathan just let me do it!" Haley got her napkin and leaned across the table and gently wiped the whipped cream off his nose.

"There ya go... you looked really ridiculous just to let you know."

"Thanks a lot" he muttered dryly, but then shifted to a brighter tone.

"Does this mean you're talking to me again?"

Haley sighed. "I guess so...."Nathan smiled.

"Great! So i had an idea of where we could go today."

"Where?" she said eyeing him warily.

"While you were pretending I didn't exist, I overheard some dudes talking about a basketball game at the arena in this city. Can we go? Pleaseeeeee?" Nathan pulled out his infamous puppy dog face, widening his eyes to give off the full pretended to think about it, wanting to make him squirm a little bit.

"Fine, I guess we can go..."

"YES!" Nathan screamed, jumping out of the booth and grabbing Haley's hand.

"Hey, wait a minute! How are we paying for this?" she wondered.

"Haven't you ever heard of "Dine and Dash"?" Nathan grinned as he pulled Haley out of the restaurant.

"But Nathan we can't--" she was cut off by the helmet that was pushed onto her head.

"C'mon Haley, live a little," giving her a genuine smile, he pushed the accelerator and sped off to the chose to ignore the static that flowed through them from the simple act of him holding her hand.

* * *

They arrived at the stadium and parked the motorcycle in a darkened corner of the lot so it wouldn't easily be found by anyone. They were walking through the lot weaving in and out of cars when Haley had a stroke of brilliance.

"Uhh.. Mr. Genius, how exactly are we getting in? We don't have tickets."

"Haley, Haley, Haley, when are you going to learn that we never are going to pay for anything ever again? And anyways, I have a plan, don't worry."

Haley rolled her eyes and followed him through the crowd of people walking into the arena. When he was sure no one "official" was looking at them, he grabbed Haley's arm and ran to hide behind a wall. Nathan surveyed the area and saw that it was a loading dock with dozens of boxes in stacks all over the place. Nathan walked over to one, opened it and saw various fan merchandise including hats, shirts, and foam fingers. He took out two shirts and two hats and thew a set at Haley, who surprisingly caught the items.

"What are we doing with these? she asked.

"Haley, i know you said you were smart, what do you think we're going to do?"

"Pretend to work here, carry in the boxes and then find random seats?"

"Exactly." Nathan said grinning like the Cheshire lifted up a few boxes and passed the lightest one to Haley and they went through the only door that led into the building.

"Now, if we see anyone just let me do the talking," Nathan said.

Haley rolled her eyes and continued to walking down a long hallways they arrived at a security station. The main guard moved away from his doughnuts and turned towards Nathan and Haley.

"What are you two doing? the guard , ever the smotoh talker said in a calm manner, "They needed to restock the merchandise stands so they sent us to get boxes to refill it."

The main narrowed his eyes, which shifted back and forth between Nathan and Haley, not completely believing their story. "Who sent you?"

"John did," Haley answered firmly.

Nathan looked at her with a questioning gaze but she ignored him.

"Theres no one who works here named John with a high enough position." the guard said.

"Oh, well his name is John..." Haley trailed off.

"OH! You must mean THAT John! Everyone calls him Uncle Jack but his real name is John, he's really tall.

""Yes! Tall Uncle Jack! Sorry about the confusion," Haley looked away from him.

"It's quite alright m'am you two can go right up."

"Thank you so much!" Haley smiled brighly and led Nathan up the stairs.

"How'd you do that" he asked as soon as they were out of range.

"Do what?"

"You know what! How did you know there would be a guy named 'John'?"

"Oh," she blushed. "In every big place there's always a guy named John so here wouldn't be any exception."

Nathan stared at her incredulously."What?" she stared at her a little more before breaking from his trance, "Nothing, let's go."

They walked in silence for a few minutes before going through a door that led them to the main floor of the arena. Still carrying their boxes, they went past the ticket takers and another set of security guards. After walking up more steps they finally arrived in the main arena. Nathan led them over to an unoccupied area and put down the boxes.

"Nathan we did it!" Haley exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Nathan, caught off guard, stumbled back a bit before wrapping his arms around her. Haley then realized what she was doing and immediately jumped back, blushing furiously.

"Uhh... I'm just going to go to the bathroom..." she said before practically running away from returned 15 minutes later and said, "Sorry, long line."

"It's fine. The stadium is almost filled so we should find some empty seats." He went through another set of doors and looked out into the arena. Haley looked as well, trying to find seats that were close enough to the floor. A few minutes later they both shouted, "Over there!" and pointed at the same pair of seats directly across frmo where they were currently standing.

"C'mon let's go!" Nathan said as he grabbed her hand and raced through the walkway to get to their as they sat down in their seats the announcer started to speak, "Welcome ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, to the home of the San Antonio Spurs! Today they'll be playing the New York Knicks so we have to make sure we cheer so loudly it will force those Yanks out of our stadium! Now before we start the game I have a few announcements to make. First, Happy 9th Birthday to Bobby! Love Mom and Dad. Also, Happy 15th Anniversary to Jack and Kate! Last but certainly not least: Elena I love you, will you marry me? Love Damon. Elena where are you? Cameraman go to her.. Ahh! There she is! What's her answer? Ladies and gentlemen she said yes! How adorable! To keep up with this loving spirit we're going to have some fun with the Kiss Cam! When the camera lands on you, well, you know what to do!"

Haley was listening intently while Nathan just looked bored.

"When is the game gonna startttttt?" he whined.

"Shutup! This is so romantic!" she gushed.

"Yeah, sure, whatever" he rolled his eyes.

"Aww look at that old couple! They're so cute! Oh now two teenagers, ahh young love..how lovely! What? Oh god... Nathan..."

"What?" he asked still bored."

The camera's on us." she whispered

"What? Didn't quite catch that."

"We're on the Kiss Cam!" she yelled.

"What?!" he screamed.

"I am NOT kissing you!"

"Well duhhhhhh, I'm not kissing you either!"

The crowd started to chant, "KISS KISS KISS!"

"Nathan i think we're going to have to..." she said turning to face him.

"Absolutely not!"

"It doesn't have to be a long kiss, just one quick peck..." she said inching closer to him

"Oh fine," he said before crushing his lips to kiss started off slow at first, being as they had never kissed each other before.

Each was consumed with their own thoughts during the kiss that it felt like it went on forever, but in reality it only lasted a few seconds.

_Oh my god…I'm kissing Nathan and its nice its really nice. I just wish we weren't doing this because of a camera. I mean its not like he'd ever kiss me willingly, I'm just the brains of the operation. But oh how I could get lost in those eyes, I wish we could do this more._

_Wow who knew Haley would be such a good kisser. It's not that she has a lot of experience, it just a very sweet kiss, just like Haley. The Epitome of sweetness….but this can't happen again! There are things Haley can never know, nor understand. God you're so stupid Nathan! You could never have a girl like Haley, you could never have Haley, too much has happened, too much has gone wrong. I have to stop this before Haley gets hurt._

After his thoughts caught up with him Nathan immediately broke the kiss, and turned his head, missing the disappointed look on Haley's face. It was for her own good and he truly believed that, he wasn't even being some damn hero thinking he didn't deserve her, she just really couldn't get involved with him. It's times like these he wished Haley was like Kate on _Lost_, but then again she wouldn't be Haley is she was, so he scoffed, but he didn't realize he did it out loud.

"Nathan?" Haley asked puzzled, after hearing his sound effects.

"hm, oh sorry, just thinking if I should call Mike right about now, maybe we could compare kisses" He smirked at her to play it off, but in his head he was cursing himself, when he saw her look down at her shoes.

"Well lucky for me I don't have to call anyone since I can just compare both experiences, and well you fall a little flat," she said trying to hurt him back and to keep herself from getting upset.

"Yea, okay Haley. For the past year I've made a living off conning girls by being in "relationships" with them, so I think I know what I'm doing" he explained with a harsh tone in his voice because he was upset she didn't feel what he did but could explain.

"Oh, so I'm just another con to you?" she said dejectedly, not even angry.

"…." he tried to formulate a response but Haley took it the wrong way, besides what could he say anyway, 'Of course not, you're the first girl I've ever really had feelings for' no he could definitely not say that so maybe it was better this way.

"I'm...just…bathroom…yea," she whispered, getting up quickly and rushing to the bathroom.

* * *

Once in the bathroom Haley splashed some water on her face, looking in the mirror. Talking to her reflection she said "See, Haley, everything you were thinking, you were right, how could you be so stupid."

She seriously thought about just staying in the bathroom till the game was about to end, so she wouldn't have to face Nathan, but the conversation she heard from within one of the bathroom stalls foiled her plan.

She listened intently to the woman on the phone, "Yea, can you believe it Kelly? I mean honestly you would think the personnel here would remember our seats right now, but no of course not. Instead, there's some man and his girlfriend in our seats. What? Oh yea I could deal with it myself but where's the fun in that. I have security making their way over there now. Let me go, I don't want to miss this."

Haley quickly walked over to the paper towels pretending to be drying her hands, so this woman wouldn't recognize her as the 'girlfriend,' that made her laugh, and she did out loud.

"What's so funny?" the woman asked since no one else was in the bathroom.

Haley was forced to turn around and almost gasped when she realized it was Angelina Jolie, who was making so much fuss about a seat, but then again it made sense, she had always thought she was well a female dog.

"Oh I was just thinking about a joke I heard earlier today," Haley explained praying it would work.

"Sure," Angelina said eyeing her knowingly.

Haley muttered a goodbye and then practically ran out of the bathroom. She had to worn Nathan.

On the way back to their seats she noticed an abandoned cart and she felt so bad, but desperate times called for desperate measure. She grabbed two baseball caps with knick logos on them, and a pair of aviators for Nathan cursing herself for getting sidetracked thinking how he'd rock them, and quickly got a pair of glasses for herself as she ran again.

When she got to the top of the stadium she paused to take a breath and to see if the security guards were on their way. She didn't see them so she still had some time. She quickly went down and sat next to Nathan.

"Nathan, we need to get going right now."

"Haleeeyyy," he whined, "the game is only half way through, look I'm sorry you're bored, we can do something you like in the next place," he said hoping to appease her, keeping his eyes focused on the game.

"No you moron! I'm serious, I was in the bathroom and we're sitting in Angelina Jolie's seats, as crazy as that sounds but she's furious and she called security! We have to get out of here! Now!" she said exasperated.

That finally registered with him but he couldn't move. Haley realized this, ignoring her ever questioning brain wondering why he seemed so scared, she was too, but his fear seemed different.

She grabbed his hand, "C'mon, now just get up slowly, and walk normally, we have to act as though nothing is wrong, when we get to the main area we run."

* * *

He did as she said and they made their way across the seats and started walking back up to the top. They thought they were in the clear when Haley accidentally bumped into a man who had his back turned, while she had her head turned, checking over her shoulder to make sure they were okay.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she said apologizing quickly, and her eyes got wide when she realized he was a security guard.

"No problem darling," he replied as he went back to talking on his radio.

Nathan and Haley were still walking slowly, trying to act nonchalant, and still holding hands, though neither could dwell on that fact now.

The security guard must have gotten a description of them from the kiss cam because a few seconds later he was yelling "HEY! Wait a minute!! Come back here you two."

He started chasing them, while calling for back up.

Nathan and Haley gave each other one quick look. "Run!" Nathan yelled and he held Haley's hand tighter, as they weaved in and out of the crowds, their breathing was labored as they were going so fast but each was afraid for their own reasons. The security guards were gaining on them, so thinking quick, like in every movie, Nathan grabbed a cart and knocked it down along the way, causing some of them to trip and managing to slow a few of them down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw and they were rounding the corner, a janitor had just left the supply closet so he ran ahead to stop the door from closing and then when Haley almost ran past it he pulled her in.

They fell to the floor and she was a about to scream but he covered her mouth. "Shh…it's just me," he whispered.

Haley looked at him, her eyes adjusting to the darkness now, and she started breathing heavily. The supply closet was tiny. She was actually on his lap, his back pressed up against the wall and their faces were inches apart. She could hear Nathan's breathing now too, it was very strained. He still had his hands on her hips to hold her in place and her hands were on his shoulders. The tension was palpable, especially because of their kiss earlier. Each was thinking if they moved just s a few inches closer it could happen again.

"Are…they…gone?" Haley asked in between breaths.

"Yea I think so, we just have to wait a half hour or so," he said almost nonchalantly now that the immediate threat was over.

"Just have to wait! Oh so this is a game to you?" Haley whispered yelled

"What? No, but I've been in worse situations was this, we got lucky with this closet, you wouldn't want to know how I've had to hide while I've been on the run," he said, his eyes going wide when he realized his slip up.

"I mean you know the run, probably isn't a good word for it, I just meant ya know since I never pay for anything, I've done this before."

"Seriously?! Nathan what the hell is going on?! First you mention conning girls before, as if its been you're occupation and now you say on the run, but no you just mean stealing? It doesn't add up! A con would be doing this to girls for money, but no you don't pay for anything, so you must use them for a place to stay, and you never stay in one place-"

He cut her off covering her mouth, "shhh… I hear something. Let's go, get on the disguises we have to get out of here."

Momentarily sidetracked Haley handed him the black hat and Aviators, while she put her hair in a ponytail through the hat and slipped on the glasses.

Nathan motioned for her to stay back while he peaked out the door and when he looked both ways seeing the cost was clear, he motioned for Haley to follow him out.

Neither of them realized it but he grabbed her hand and held it the whole way as they made their way towards the back exit where they had come in.


	7. I Will Remember You

A/N: Sorry for not updating, but since school is finally over it should be quicker now. This is a short chapter but it is a very emotional and pivotal moment in their relationship. The title song is by Sarah Mclachlan. Please review and we hope you enjoy.

Chapter 7-I Will Remember You

It was about 10:00 am when they arrived in Oklahoma City. Trying to avoid the awkwardness, Haley immediately began searching for something to do. They had parked the bike a few mile back, and had just been walking along, seeing what the city had to offer. Haley spotted a tourist stand nearby, so she walked over and picked up one of the brochures. Her eyes scanned over the list of attractions and then she came upon one that made her eyes light up.

"NATHAN! I know where we are going!" Haley explained excitedly

"What are you going on about now?" Nathan asked in a bored tone

"Well we need something to do to keep our minds off that slightly scary, yet exhilarating slash awkward encounter last night so we are going to do something of my choice for a change. It's going to be really really fun!"

"Do we have to pay- scratch that, do we have to sneak in?"

"Nope it's totally free! Stop asking questions, we are wasting valuable time," Haley rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, dragging him along to follow the map.

About five minutes later they had reached their destination.

"This is where we are going?" Nathan asked outraged

"This is a great learning experience--"

"It's a really good thing you stole this hat and sunglasses because if anyone ever recognized me in a place like this..well things would happen"

"What are you talking about? And I did not steal those things I borrowed them…"

"Only geeks go to science museums, but I should have known I would have to do something like this, seeing as you came on this trip"

"Whatever, just put it on then, because no matter what you say we are going to the Science Museum!" Haley ran ahead of him and Nathan followed slowly behind, checking over his shoulder every now and then to make sure no one saw someone as cool as him entering a place like that.

It was about an hour that they had been in the museum so far and Nathan was bored out of his mind. At just about every exhibit he would whine to Haley asking her if it was time to go yet.

"Nathan how many times are you going to ask that? If I get you a lollipop will that keep you quiet for a bit?" Haley asked rolling her eyes

"Is it the rainbow kind? The really big ones?" he asked innocently

"You seriously want me to get you a lollipop? I was kidding."

"Nope I want one and I want it now!" he said dramatically, added a foot stomp for good measure

"Ok Veruka Salt, lets go to the gift shop then"

"Who the hell is that?"

"Ugh your knowledge of movies astounds me sometimes, c'mon."

As they were walking towards the gift shop Haley suddenly stopped short in front of an exhibit. Nathan had kept walking, but when he noticed Haley was not by his side he turned around.

"Haley? What are you doing? What are you looking at?"

But it was like she couldn't even hear him. Haley was mesmerized by a video that was playing on screen, showing men mixing together chemicals, whose end result would be a small explosion. Everything that was going on around her was no longer apparent to her. Haley was back in 2006, when she was 18, back at the worst night of her life. The night everything fell apart. She was suddenly taken out of her trance, when she felt Nathan shaking her, calling her name.

"Hey you okay?" he asked his hands on her face now, searching her eyes to make sure she was okay

Haley nodded, "Don't lie to me Haley. I know when people are lying to me," he said seriously

"I can't tell you here. Let's go some place quiet," Haley said but still very distracted.

Nathan looked around for the sign of the exhibits, and then he saw one that would be relatively empty and peaceful at the same time. He grabbed her hand and she followed him wordlessly. He decided to take Haley to the solar system room. Once they got there, they were glad to find it empty, so they laid down on the dark blue carpet and stared up at the shooting stars that were simulated across the sky.

"You don't know how many shooting stars I've wished upon" she said her eyes glossing over with unshed tears.

Nathan remained quiet, choosing not to look at her, knowing this would be hard enough already.

"I thought if I kept wishing it would bring them back, you know? But it didn't. I couldn't figure out what I did to deserve this. I could never understand why they were taken from me. It's not fair," the tears that she was trying to hold in spilled over and she let out a sob. That's when Nathan decided to come over to her and he pulled her into him so that they were lying together and Haley began her story.

"I was watching my favorite movie, a walk to remember, when I got the phone call. My parents had gone away for the weekend and I remember them making such a big deal of me staying home alone. We had always been very close and although they trusted me, it was hard for them. But in the end I told them to go, because they deserved some fun for their anniversary. They were staying in a hotel in Chicago. At first it appeared as though it was a fire due to all the smoke and the flames, but the police later declared that a bomb had gone off in the hotel. It had taken out the first three floors. My parents were staying on the second. Now that it has been four years, the worst part isn't even their death anymore because I've accepted they are never coming back. Now all I can think about is how they spent those last minutes. Did they feel anything? Was it quick? Were they afraid? Did they think about me? But that isn't even the worst part. They worst part is that there were no bodies to bury, I couldn't even have their ashes because they were mixed in with the debris of the building. I have absolutely nothing left of my parents, aside from physical possessions that are in my house. I miss them so much" Haley had almost whispered the last part, being as this was emotionally draining for her.

Nathan had gripped her tighter as her story went on, devastated for her. He was trying to be strong for her and when he looked over at her, trying to think of something to say, he didn't have to because she had fallen asleep on him.

Assured that she wouldn't hear him, he started grieving for her loss and for his part in it, knowing that nothing he ever did could make up for it.


	8. I'll Stand By You

A/N: Sorry for the last chapter! It was really short, so we hope we made up for it with this one. All the motor cycle things are probably wrong, so ignore that. The song is from glee because it's an amazing version. This is our favorite chapter to date so feedback would be great. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!

Chapter 8- I'll Stand by You

An hour later, a security guard was checking the exhibits because his lunch break started in a few minutes and he really wanted to restock his donuts. As he neared the solar system room he noticed two figures lying on the floor.

"Hey, you guys have to leave, we're closing up for lunch."

Nathan looked at Haley sleeping peacefully on top of him, with her head buried in the crook of his neck.

"Do we really have to go? She's really exhausted-"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're closing now."

"Oh, alright, thanks." Nathan gently shook Haley awake and told her that they had to leave the museum.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep on you! Well, I wasn't really on you, per say, but you know what I mean. Oh my god! We're in a museum, we could have been robbed or people could have stepped on us or something! I'm so embarrassed…" Haley put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Haley, calm down, we're fine. We just have to leave now because Mr. Security-man wants some food."

The security guard glared at Nathan, but didn't say anything because he really did want to take full advantage of his lunch break.

"Oh, well we'll be on our way then. Have a nice day!" Haley said to the security guard before leaving the solar system room and exiting the museum. Once outside, she put her hands over her eyes to shield herself from the extremely bright sunlight and noticed Nathan doing the same.

Being outside caused Haley to realize the gravity of the situation that had just taken place a short time before.

_I can't believe I told him all of that! God, why did I tell him everything? I shouldn't have said anything, I was so weak in front of him, and I'm never weak in front of people. Oh goodness I really shouldn't have said anything to him… but why DID I even say anything in the first place? I've kept these thoughts buried for over four years and suddenly they just come out. And what does he think of me now? He probably just seems me as this little orphan girl who lost her parents. God, I hate when people pity me. The whole town did after they found out. I can't deal with Nathan pitying me too! Now this is going to change everything and it's going to be so awkward…_

Nathan looked over at Haley who seemed to be deep in thought, but instead of saying anything he knew he had to let her process what had just happened. He needed to process what she told him as well.

_That's insane what happened to her parents, kinda creepy too, since well… whatever. I never would have guessed she had to go through so much, she puts up such a strong front. I won't feel bad for her though because she obviously doesn't want that. Over the time I've spent with her I realized a few things about her and I know that she hates when people feel bad for her. But I do feel horrible for her, but I can't tell her that. I hope she's not shy or it isn't awkward around me now although she has nothing to be shy about. I'm kinda surprised she told me, well not really. How can anyone resist telling me such information. Has she looked at me? Well anyway, she looks so sad. I have to get her mind off it, but how? Hmm…_

"So James… I was thinking…"

"You can think?" Haley said with a smirk on her face.

"Haha, well I was thinking, since you were pretty ninja getting us into the basketball game, you're kinda like my sidekick. And what would happen if I was injured in one of our missions and we needed to make a quick getaway? I would not be able to drive the bike in my injured state…so I _suppose_ I could teach you how to drive it... you know strictly for injurely purposes, of course."

"Oh Nathan, really? You mean it?" Haley's eyes lit up with the thought of learning how to drive the motorcycle.

"Yes, I mean it. Would I lie about something as important as my bike? Well we should get started. I have a feeling this is going to take awhile…"

The two walked to where they had parked the bike and Nathan drove to the outskirts of the city to find a deserted road. Once he found one he put the bike in park and got off.

"Okay so, Ass-Mechanic-what's-his-face taught you the basics so I shouldn't have to re-teach you that," he looked over at Haley to see if she agreed and she nodded in admission. "so, yeah scoot up on the bike and put your hands on the handles."

Haley did as she was told and gripped the handles so tight that her knuckles turned white. Nathan could tell that she was slightly nervous so he covered her hand with his and made light circles with his thumbs on the tops of her hand. Haley closed her eyes as her body shivered with the feelings Nathan was able to produce from her.

"Are you alright?" Nathan asked softly looking into Haley's closed eyes.

Haley finally opened her eyes when she heard Nathan speak and was met with the most brilliant shade of blue. Haley nodded, afraid that speaking would lead to even more embarrassment.

"Right, so, in order to move you have to hold down the clutch, but press it lightly because I don't want you to go speeding off." He walked around the bike so he was facing the same direction as Haley, with his hands still on top of hers. He bent down slightly so his head was level with hers and his mouth was close to her ear. He said gently, "Now, when I tell you to you're going to slowly ease up on the clutch and press the accelerator lightly. Very lightly." He whispered the last part in her ear.

_Ugh why does he keep doing this! Something is going to go very wrong if he keeps doing things like this…_ Haley thought. _Okay Haley you can do this!_

"Okay I'm ready," Haley answered him.

"Alright, ease up right… now."

Haley eased up on the clutch, all right, but not slowly. She let go of it so quickly and pressed on the accelerator so hard that she sped off, but not before hearing a slight crunch. _Uh oh uh oh uh oh I knew something was going to happen. He's making me so nervous. I can't handle the pressure!_

"HALEY! PRESS THE BREAK!"

"WHICH ONE IS THAT?" Haley looked down and nervously pressed random levers hoping it would stop the bike. Eventually she found the correct one and skidded to a halt, causing the bike to tip over. From the ground Haley could see Nathan limping towards her.

"God dammit Haley! What part of 'go slowly' is so hard to understand! You ran over my freakin' foot!"

"Well excuse me! You're the one breathing down my neck! I got nervous okay! I don't handle pressure too well…"

"Oh really? Never would have guessed that." Nathan mumbled while hopping up and down on one foot.

"My foot hurtssssss" he whined.

"That's fantastic. Let's not care about the girl with a motorcycle on top of her. How is your foot Nathan? Where does it hurt?"

"Oh shutup, I wouldn't even be in this situation if you had listened to me in the first place!" As he said this he went over to the bike and lifted it off the ground.

"Eh- ehmmm" Haley cleared her throat looking pointedly at Nathan.

"What?" Nathan asked, confused.

"Are you going to help me up?"

"No."

"Well, why not?"

"Because you got yourself there in the first place."

"But it's the chivalrous thing to do!"

"Well, good thing chivalry is dead."

"Ugh! You are so infuriating!" Haley mumbled and grumbled to herself while getting off the ground. "Okay, you whiny baby, let's take a look at your foot."

"You are going nowhere near my foot." Nathan said jumping away from Haley, still balancing on one foot.

"I just want to see how bad it is. I'm only trying to help."

"If you treat feet as well as you ride motorcycles, I don't want your help," he said glaring at her.

"Fine!" Haley searched through her bag looking for something. She found what she was looking for and threw it at Nathan. "Here's your Hannah Montana band-aid you doof." With that, she got up and stormed away from him.

Before she could get too far away, Nathan caught up to her. "Look, Haley, I'm sorry alright. It was painful at first, but not so much now. Let's try again. You know what they say, 'Practice makes perfect!' What do you think?"

Haley turned around and looked at Nathan. He was looking at her with the most pitiful expression and with so much hope in his dazzling blue eyes that she couldn't say no to him. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll try again, but don't get mad if I don't do it right okay?"

"I promise." Nathan grinned at her and grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the bike. "Now we'll try a few more times because it's getting kind of late and we need to get going."

"We're in Oklahoma right?" Haley asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I have an aunt who lives in Kansas, we can go to her. I mean we don't really get along but it will give us a place to stay and some decent food. It would be nice to sleep in a bed for a night wouldn't it? I mean sleeping in leaves is great and all-"

Nathan covered Haley's mouth with his hand so she would stop talking. "Haley, did you ever notice you ramble? A lot?" Nathan smirked. Haley only nodded because she couldn't answer being Nathan still had his hand over her mouth. "Well, your aunt's sounds good. But for now, let's try this motorcycle again, shall we?"

After helping Haley pretty much master the motorcycle, well as much as a beginner could master it, they had arrived at her Aunt's house. To say Haley was nervous was an understatement. She had never understood it, but for some reason her aunt had never liked her, she always had it out for Haley and Haley's mom often got into confrontations with her about it, never letting anyone badmouth her daughter. She smiled wistfully at those thoughts of her mom. As they approached the door Haley was remembering the last time she saw her aunt. It was at the funeral of her parents and her Aunt hadn't said a word at her, and at the time Haley was upset, but by the end of today she would wish that it would have stayed that way.

Haley knocked on the door twice, when her Aunt opened up the door, her expression unreadable, "Why hello Haley, oh and who is this?" she asked leering at Nathan.

"Um..Well.." Haley stuttered, not really knowing how one introduces the person they kind of like yet get annoyed with so easily, yet spill their deepest secrets to.

"I'm her boyfriend. Jack Shepard," he said firmly, reaching out to shake her hand, while coyly putting his other hand on Haley's back, giving her a sense of comfort she didn't know she needed right now.

"My my, well this is a surprise. Now why on earth would a man like you…Oh where are my manners c'mon in" she said sarcastically, as she raised her hand, ushering them in.

Haley glanced at Nathan, the shock and fear evident in her eyes. _Why the hell did I suggest we go here?_ She thought and then gave Nathan a small smile when he took her hand and led her to the couch.

"I love what you've done with the place, Aunt Elmira," Haley said shyly, glancing around. She hadn't been there for quite some time.

"Yes, it is nice isn't it? So how have you been?"

"Um, Okay I guess, you know dealing. I feel like I've been in a good place for a little while now. How about you?"

"Oh I've been wonderful, I'm seeing a new man too actually, and he's quite the catch," Elmira said haughtily.

"Tha- That's really great," Haley said nodding.

Nathan could see how uncomfortable Haley was and how much of a Witch this woman was being, so he decided to step in. After all, what did he care what she thought of him.

"It's great when you find someone like that isn't it?" Nathan asked her smirking

"Excuse me?" Elmira said looking puzzled

"Well you said he's a great catch, and well obviously I am. But we aren't talking about me. I'm talking about Haley. You must have noticed right? How she's so smart, sweet, kind, helps anyone who needs it, always looks for the good in people…I should stop I mean you are her aunt so this must be old news for you," He replied still with a smirk, knowing he was getting to her.

"Of course," Elmira said in a tight voice, "But enough about this, what brings you two here?"

He looked over at Haley, and he noticed she still wasn't ready to take the lead so he continued on.

"Well, me and Haley decided to tour the country, do a few interesting things in each state, and as we stumbled into Kansas, she mentioned you lived here and how we should check up on you."

"Did she now? That really doesn't seem like the Haley I know. My my, you really have him fooled don't you dear?" Elmira asked her, losing the caring nature, that was obviously pretend.

"What are you talking about Aunt Elmira?" Haley asked, genuinely having no clue. Surely her and her aunt had never been close, but she never remembered being mean to her and being Haley of course she cared.

"Are you really going to play the innocent act still? News flash, they are dead" Elmira screamed, leaving Haley momentarily stunned.

Elmira laughed at Haley's expression, while applauded her, "and the Oscar goes to Haley James" she said, "oh you still don't think they are coming back do you?"

"Well no, but how can you be so cavalier about this? She was your sister? What did I ever do to make you hate me so much?" Haley asked pleading

"Oh I don't know, existed? I don't know if you are playing dumb or if you just are that dumb?"

"What are you talking about?" Haley screamed

"You really want to know? Fine! Since we were born it had always been me and your mom, we were the best of friends. We were inseparable, until we got to our junior year of high school. That's when you're mom met your dad. But you see me and your dad had been friends for quite some time and I had never really introduced him to your mom, because I knew he'd fall at her feet like all the guys did, but then again you wouldn't know about things like that, would you Haley? After all, you never had a boyfriend, until Jack I guess. Anyway that was the first thing that caused me to hate you, because you remind me of your mother so much and look what she did to me! Then to top it off, they eloped one night without telling me, so not only had I lost the man I loved, but also my sister all in one night. Several years later, they were still happily married and now were expecting a baby. Your mother never knew, but I had given up on men and had been trying invitro fertilization, wanting a baby of my own. However, nothing worked. Finally I went to a specialist and they informed me I couldn't have children. I was beyond devastated, but then you came along and it was worse. Your mother never had time for me anymore. All she cared about was you, and you were just the perfect little child weren't you? Always doing everything your mom said, why she never even had to raise her voice. Oh and let's not forget the ever perfect grades! But you led a lonely life didn't you? You never really had any friends Haley, let alone a boy that liked you. That was the one aspect of your life that provided me comfort, the one aspect that showed Haley James was not perfect!"

"I think that's enough!" Nathan said trying to intervene, but she cut him off, not done with her story.

"But if you really must know, at the end of the day I might have gotten over that because I loved my sister dearly, but I will never forgive you. You! You are the one who caused their deaths Haley! They never left your side, always wanting to be home with you, but the one time they go away they die! And who told them to go away? You! So how dare you stand there and act all innocent, I really wonder if you sent them there to die so you could get the life insurance money, or better yet so you could do one more thing to hurt me as you did all your life? You are a selfish bitch, and if your mother was still alive, you make no mistake I would have found some way to convince her of this by now!"

"ENOUGH!" Nathan yelled, so loud, Haley jumped, thinking he broke through the sound barrier. He looked over to Haley quickly who stood there speechless, tear streaming down her face, wondering how her aunt could possibly blame her, for all the things she had no control over.

"Who the hell do you think you are? I am sorry you had such a crappy life, and it must have been devastating to know you can't have children, but NONE of this was Haley's fault! In fact, it's your fault! Did you ever once talk to your sister and tell her how you felt? Because newsflash! She was a mother, and a damn good one from what you described, always making Haley her priority. How delusional can you be? Haley was a child! She was and still is innocent to a fault! It is not her fault that you can't have children! It is not her fault that her mother loved her, maybe her mother had known all along what a bitch you truly are," He was screaming, his voice rising with every word.

"Just so we are clear, you would never have been able to convince her mother that Haley is anything short of amazing, because your perception of her is beyond screwed up. The death of her parents affected her more than you will ever know, so don't you _dare_ accuse her of causing their death, or wanting it for the money. And as for hurting you? If I were Haley you wouldn't even be worth my a second of my time so I doubt that was the case!" Nathan yelled turning away from her but then walked up to her face, whispering menacingly, "if you _ever_ speak to Haley in that way again, I find out you so much as say her name to someone, there will be consequences….I hope you continue to lead a lonely and miserable life."  
_

After his speech that had actually reduced Elmira to a speechless state, with a single tear rolling down her cheek, Nathan being satisfied with himself, grabbed Haley's hand and led her outside where she collapsed in his arms sobbing.

"I-I c-can't believe how much she hates me! I mean she's lived an awful life I feel sorry for her, but why does she have to take it out on me?" Haley said into his chest, as he rubbed her back up and down.

"She's a miserable excuse for a human being Haley," He whispered, holding her tight. Suddenly Haley remembered what Nathan said to her aunt and she was horrified.

"And you! How could you say things like that to her? She is going to hate me forever! How could you Nathan? How could you? She's all I have left!" She yelled at him, punching him with her tiny ineffectual fists.

After a minute or so he grabbed her hands, and looked into her sad and wild brown eyes.

"Haley, I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you, and she should never able to either. That guy that I was in there Haley, I'm sorry but no one should be able to treat you like that. I know was consumed with anger, that's why sometimes I'm afraid to let you in, because I'm afraid that you'll see the real me. The guy I was before you, who only cared about himself. I'm not proud of that person, the one that I used to be," he said his voice breaking as he went on.

"But if that's the guy I have to be to keep you safe, then that's who I'm gonna be. Look if you want me to apologize for defending you, or for fighting back when somebody hurts you, I can't do that. I won't do that, because the truth is that's a guy that I'll never be. A guy that stands by and watches while the world hurts you. Can you understand that?" He whispered, pleadingly looking into her eyes.

Haley was crying again now, but this time for a different reason.

"Hales, please don't cry," he whispered, cupping her face and she leaned into it smiling.

"I'm sorry. Those were happy tears. Of course I understand Nathan, god you will never know how much you..what you did in there means to me. No one has ever done anything like that for me before," she whispered sadly, looking up at him.

"C'mere" He said pulling her into his chest, giving her another hug, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"So boyfriend huh?" she asked giving him her own smirk now.

"Yea, well, wouldn't want you to look improper an all, traveling the country with some guy, don't go reading too much into it, just know that you're mine, and I've got your back okay?"

She just smiled and nodded, "So does this mean I get to drive the bike to our next location?"

Nathan scoffed, "Um no because then we'd never make it. Beside I like you wrapping your arms around me, girlfriend," he winked and they got on the bike, both relishing in the defining of their relationship.


	9. Kiss the Girl

Chapter 9- Kiss the Girl

A/N: Really all there is to say is that Dinosaur, Colorado is a real place as are the streets used in this chapters, and even the Giant T-Rex. We thought it was a pretty awesome place to visit, anyway, Hope you enjoy and please review. Thanks to anyone who has reviewed!

As they were driving along the highway Nathan saw a sign for the next town, and he scared Haley when they jerked forward and pulled over to the side of the road.

"Haley? Do you see what that sign says?" Nathan said excitedly.

"Um…Dinosaur, Colorado?" Haley looked at him confusedly

"It has Dinosaur…in…the…name!"

"Your point being?"

"Dinosaurs in the name! How much cooler can you get? Imagine the roads are in the shape of a T-Rex! Rawr!" He yelled making his hands into claws, moving them up and down.

Haley just looked at him, rolling her eyes, "Yea that's great, we'll go there, whatever I have to go to the bathroom anyway."

Nathan got back on the bike and Haley tried to follow but he stopped her.

"No, no, no, you can't get on the bike until you act like a dinosaur, you need to understand the coolness of this town."

"Are you serious? I am not going to rawr like a dinosaur!"

"Do it."

"fine, rawr" she said pitifully

"Put some effort into it James!"

"Rawr!"

"Thank you, now stop wasting time. Get on the bike, women I swear, what can you do with them?"

They both traveled to Dinosaur, Colorado, and to say Nathan was amazed, would be an understatement. After getting off at the exit, he immediately had to turn on to the Stegosaurus Freeway to get into the town.

Driving along the streets Nathan's eyes lit up as he pointed out every street name to Haley.

"Ooh! Haley do you see the street names? There's brontosaurus boulevard, and Oh! Over there is Triceratops Terrace!" He said pointing to each street, and Haley yelled at him to keep his eyes on the road.

"Ya know, if I wasn't a- I mean if I ever wanted to settle down this is where I'd go."

Haley ignored Nathan, too busy looking for a bathroom, when she jerked forward again as he stopped the bike.

"Nathan! What the hell are you doing now?" Haley yelled as he jogged towards something in the middle of the town square.

"Look it's a T-Rex! Haley quick take a picture!" He put his aviators on, hugging the T-Rex and gave her a cheesy smile.

Haley just glared at him and walked away, still searching for a bathroom.

"Hey? What's got your panties in a twist?" he yelled, jogging to catch up with her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, is it..is it your time of the month?" he whispered into her ear.

"Seriously? I know you are probably new to this whole boyfriend thing, and yea as you heard from my aunt, okay so I never had a boyfriend, but I'm pretty sure this is not the way normal boyfriends act."

"Well I'm pretty sure girlfriends are supposed to take an interest in their boyfriend's interests, and for me that would be Dinosaurs…oh and comic books!" Nathan said looking in the direction of the comic book store.

"Unbelievable," she said throwing her hands in the air and walking away from him to explore the town. Nathan just shrugged figuring she just needed to be along and wandered into the comic book store.

As he was browsing through the various comic books he overheard a phone conversation that the manager was having. He inched towards the front of the store to listen more clearly.

"What do you mean you can't do the parade? The parade is today! As in two hours from now!...I don't care if your cat is stuck in a tree, get your ass here now! Ugh! Fine! Bye!" the manager yelled as he hung up the phone.

The manager then spotted Nathan after regaining his composure and went to greet his customer. Upon looking at Nathan, the manager had an idea that formed into his head.

"Well hello sir! How are you today?"

"I'm good, thanks, just looking around."

"Good.. good, listen, what are you doing today?" the manager asked with a wide grin on his face.

After storming away from Nathan, Haley was not in a good mood. Didn't he understand that he could not act like an insensitive 5 year old when he is supposed to be her boyfriend? _Well, boys will be boys_, Haley thought. She finally found a bathroom in what seemed to be a popular restaurant called Brontosaurus Burger, that was ironically on Brontosaurus Boulevard. _Go figure…_

After stealing some free peanuts from the bowl on the bar, deciding that she was hungry enough to mind the extensive amount of germs and bacteria were in that single bowl, she made her way onto the street to walk around. Walking down Brontosaurus Boulevard Haley soon realized that everything in this town had to do with dinosaurs.

There was a laundry mat called Triceratops Tumbles, Pterodactyl Party Palooza, and Raptor Records to name a few. Upon her wandering she saw a sign on a lamp post saying that there was a parade in the T-Rex Town Square at 3:00. Haley looked at her watch and saw that it was already 2:45 so she started to make her way to the square. She tried to see if she could spot Nathan amongst all of the people, but she couldn't find him anywhere.

Just then a man on a megaphone said, "Welcome people of Dinosaur, Colorado. Today is our annual Superhero Parade and we're so glad you decided to join us for this special occasion. You are going to see all of your favorite superheroes in the flesh! Alrighty let's start! Who's this? I hope your spidey senses are tingling because coming all the way from New York City, it's Spiderman! Spiderman here just defeated the Green Goblin! Go Spidey!"

The crowd cheered with excitement and started to chant, "Spidey! Spidey! Spidey!"

The announcer continued, "Okay, settle down, Look there! It's a bird, no it's a plane!... It's Supppperrrrmannnnnnn! If any of you folks out there have kryptonite we're going to have to ask you to leave the premises. Just kidding! Not really…Onto the next superhero! He's battled the Joker and has one badass car… it's Batman! Wouldn't you just love to ride in that batmobile? Now Batman here has a special task of inviting one lucky person onto the float with him, now who's it going to be? Wave your hands in…."

Haley rolled her eyes, not believing that she was actually listening to this and subjecting herself to this large amount of foolishness. She turned around to leave but suddenly a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the middle of the street. She squeezed her eyes shut and started to take deep breaths. _Oh god, I'm going to die, someone's kidnapping me!_

Batman pulled Haley onto the float and he chuckled because she stood there, her body extremely tense, being in a stranger's arm and her eyes were shut tight. But then as he moved a stray piece of hair from her face, the gesture felt familiar and calming to her, so she relaxed and bit and looked into his eyes. She could see a small smile forming and then her eyes widened as he dipped her back and crashed his lips onto hers. Haley kept her eyes open for a few seconds not believing this was happening and then she gave into the kiss. Their lips moved in sync as if they had done this many times before, something they did every day. However, Haley soon came to her sense and remembered Nathan._ Oh my god, how could I do this to Nathan. Oh dear I'm a whore! I need to get out of here and find Nathan._ She pushed Batman away, and their lips parted and while his eyes were closed, she jumped of the float and ran away as fast as she could, her mind racing with a million different thoughts. She ran towards a secluded street she saw up ahead, looking back over her shoulder as she ran. When she got to the alley way she was thankful to be away from the crowd and she leaned against the wall to catch her breath.

Meanwhile, Nathan came out of his daze and saw Haley making her way through the crowd. He jumped off the float, his cape waving in the air in true batman fashion and he chased after her. However, the crowd thinking this was a planned attraction of the parade were surrounding him, trying to tell him how awesome he was and other things. Nathan was trying to be polite but they were not letting him leave, and he had to find Haley. He started just pushing through the people, looking down every street but was finding no trace of Haley.

Once Haley was able to regain her breath after that "traumatic" experience of kissing some random man in a Batman costume, she inhaled one last time before leaving her hiding spot in a secluded alleyway. Being in an unknown town in Colorado, Haley had no idea how to get back to the Town Square to try to find Nathan. Making her way out of the dark alley she turned left hoping that it would lead her towards civilization. She only came across another dark road that no one was on. _Are you kidding me?_ Haley started walking around in various directions in hopes of finding someone who could help her find her way.

After about 10 minutes of wandering she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around but didn't see anyone. _It's probably just an animal._ She continued walking, but she heard another sound. Haley knew then that something was very wrong. She walked more quickly, practically running, down streets to attempt to get away from whatever noise was following her. Turning left, right, going straight, left again, she came to a stop in front of an alleyway. She walked to the very end and looked right then left. It was a dead end. She turned around so she could walk out the way she came but a voice halted her movements.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" a man's raspy voice said. "You're new here, aren't you? Not many people come to Dinosaur so we know who everyone is." The voice was moving closer. "You're a pretty little thing aren't you?" He was now right next to her, playing with strands of her hair.

"Get. Away. From. Me." Haley gritted out with a clenched jaw.

"Nahhhh, I don't think I will. You're much too pretty to pass up." the man said smiling maniacally.

"I'll scream. I'll do it!"

"Go right ahead, no one will hear you. Well no one except my buddies, that is. Guys come on out, we've got company!"

As he said this four more men entered the narrow alley and surrounded Haley. She looked frantically from each broad, muscular man before noticing their shirts.

"The Velociraptors? Seriously? Is everything in this town related to dinosaurs?" Haley said rolling her eyes.

"Yo, dude, I think she's making fun of us," one of the henchmen said.

"Yeah! I think she is! How dare she..." another said moving towards Haley.

"Now, now, guys settle down," the original man said. "We'll each have a turn with this feisty one here."

Suddenly all of the five men were moving even closer to Haley. She tried to find an opening between them, but she didn't have anywhere to run. One man grabbed her around her waist and she struggled to be free of his secure hold. She kicked her legs and flailed her arms, but nothing worked. She stepped down on his foot with all of her strength and was released. Not really knowing where she was going, she ran and ran - right into the arms of another man. She immediately started hitting him with her fists but eventually noticed who it was. Her eyes widened and was about to say something to him but the five men had caught up to her.

"Well, look who it is. Where's your sidekick Robin, Batman? Where's all your gadgets?" the leader said with the other four snickering behind him. "Now, just give us the girl and you can go on home to your Batcave."

"I don't think so," Batman responded. "She's not going anywhere with you."

One of the henchmen answered, "Oh yeah, what are YOU going to do about it?"

Batman quickly pushed Haley out of the way and ran straight for the men. With five against one, the odds were not really in Batman's favor, but it didn't seem to matter. He was throwing punches left and right, knocking out the men in only one swift move. Haley watched in awe at how fluidly Batman moved to take out the men. About five minutes later Batman was surrounded by five fallen men moaning and groaning with pain. He kicked the one nearest to him and said, " Don't prey on innocent girls again." He kicked him once more for good measure and went over to Haley.

"Are you okay?" he asked, searching her face for any bruises.

"Yes, I'm fine... thank you for saving me..." Haley answered turning her head away in embarrassment.

Batman lightly touched her chin to turn her face towards him and said huskily, "It's no problem, no problem at all."

Haley stared into her savior's eyes, startled by their intense blue color and something in her recognized them.

Batman's head was moving slowly toward hers and Haley started to panic because she knew this was wrong. She couldn't go against Nathan like this!

Right before his lips were about to meet hers, she pushed him away and said, "I'm sorry I can't do this...I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry." She turned to run away but his hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Wait," he said. "Take off my mask."

"What? Why?" Haley questioned.

"Just do it."

She walked up to him - so close that their bodies were aligned with one another's - and brought her hands up to the bottom of his mask. She slowly rolled it up, revealing more and more of his face. Finally pulling the mask off, she looked at the man who saved her.

"Nathan!" she said smacking his chest. "How could you do that to me!"

Nathan grinned boyishly and wrapped his arms around her waist, securing her body to his.

"I thought that I was cheating on you! I was panicking and I got soooo upset! Oh my god Nathan! You saved me! Thank you so much! But that was so stupid, you could have gotten hurt -"

"Haley," he interrupted her rant.

"What?" she asked.

"Shut up." He said and his lips met hers.

This kiss was different than their previous kiss. It was a bit more urgent, due to the events that just occurred. They were glad to be in each other's arms again. Haley ran her hands through his hair as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. Both knowing in their minds that they were alone, they took the kiss a bit further. Haley playfully bit his bottom lip and Nathan turned her around so that her back was facing the wall. He held her hands against the back of the wall and Haley just smiled at him and he smiled back before they crashed their lips together again. Nathan continued to keep one of Haley's hands against the wall,but his other hand started roaming down the side of her body, outlining the curves, and Haley broke the kiss.

"We…should…stop," she whispered in between breaths, and Nathan nodded, slowly backing away.

He noticed she was a little apprehensive about breaking the kiss, but he knew in his mind Haley wasn't ready for things to go far, and he figured that was probably best, but he was glad she was the one who stopped them, because he didn't think he could have. He took her hand in his and Haley smiled. She rested her head on him and he pulled her close and they started walking back to the bike.

Oblivious to the world, basking in their new found closeness, Nathan and Haley didn't notice the police asking people if they had seen the man in the picture, who looked suspiciously like Nathan Scott. That batman costume may have come in handy afterall.aHal She Sh


	10. Anyway You Want It

A/N: We're back with another chapter, our waits getting shorter. Again we have no sense of geography, time, or martial arts so just pretend everything is correct. Enjoy the fluffy chapter because it won't last long. The title of the chapter is Anyway You Want It by Journey but we like the glee version. Enjoy and again we ask you to please review or just say if you find any of this funny or not because we wonder if it is just us. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Chapter 10- Anyway You Want It

"Okay, here's the plan. You go in, flirt with some random slut, order our food and then come out here and let me devour it." Haley explained.

"Wait… is this a test to show my devotion to you or something?"

Haley sighed and rolled her eyes. "No Nathan, I'm hungry and I just want to eat."

"But I don't wanna do it!" Nathan whined. "You go in."

"Why me? I'm the girl, the guy should do things for the girl."

"This is not the 1800s, if you want food, get it yourself."

"Ugh! Fine! See if I bring you any!" Haley huffed and walked away.

Nathan shouted after her, "Bring me back some buffalo wings!"

Once she got inside the bar, she looked around for her prey. Spotting a busboy that looked to be around her age with a similar athletic build to Nathan, standing behind the counter, she walked over to him, swaying her hips from side to side. She found an empty stool and sat down.

The busboy walked over to her and said, "So, what's a girl like you doing in this bar?"

"What do you mean, 'a girl like me'? How do you know I don't do this everyday?" Haley said coyly, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, do you?"

"No… but that's not the point. You shouldn't really assume things, you know what they say."

"Touche. But seriously, you don't look like you're from around here, so how does one wind up in a bar in Arizona?"

"I'm taking a tour of the Grand Canyon. You know it's just sooo big," she said looking him up and down.

He chuckles. "What's your name?"

"I have a thing about names – we don't get to choose them. How are our parents supposed to know if my personality would match the name they give me? So I like to let people name me what they want."

"Alright, so how about I call you Madison. So, Madison, what do you want to eat?"

"Hmmm… chicken nuggets and French fries and a Caesar salad."

"You got a hearty appetite, I like that in a girl."

"That's not the only thing I have an appetite for."

Grinning, he said, "Let me go put this order in for you. I'd love to stay and chat, but I guess I should go do my job…"

"Alright, thank you! Let me give you the money…" she turned away to look through her bag.

"Nah, don't bother, it's on the house."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she said giving him an award-winning smile.

Twenty minutes later she left the bar and saw a very grumpy Nathan.

"They either had really slow service or you were doing more in there than just flirting."

"You're totally right, we had hot, passionate sex in the Staff Room. I'm still getting chills from the after effects."

Nathan scowled, took the food bag out of her hands and turned away from her. He opened the bag and yelled, "Where's my wings?"

"Being on the road, you could not possibly have a healthy diet. Therefore, I took the liberty of getting you some healthy food."

Nathan looked in the bag and pulled out his Caesar salad. "You got me a salad? Oh wait, this is yours right? I get the chicken nuggets and French fries? Haley, you're so funny!" He opened the container of French fries and starting picking at them.

Haley grabbed the container away from him saying, "For your information, the fries and nuggets are mine."

"But Haley, you have to eat healthy too!" he said with an innocent expression on his face. "I _insist_ that you take the salad."

"Aww, thanks for the false concern, but I'm good with my nuggets," she patted his cheek and walked towards the bike.

Nathan followed her grumbling to himself. He thought out loud, "Why did I bring you on this trip again?"

"Because you love me," she responded jokingly.

Silence.

Awkward silence.

"Uhhh…"

"Well…"

"Eh-ehm" Nathan cleared his throat. Rubbing a hand through his hair to try to dispel the awkwardness.

"Right… we should get going…"

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking, to avoid future scuffles between you and creeps like the Velociraptors, I should teach you self defense."

"You know self defense?"

"I'm Batman."

"That's not an explanation."

"I know it's not. It's a fact."

"You know he's not real right…"

"Shh!" running over to her and covering her mouth with his hand. "Never say that again!"

"Du wou ike Ratman" she took his hand off her mouth "so much because he's secretly a billionaire and you're a bum?"

"Did you only come on this adventure because you're just a small town girl living in a lonely world?"

"Did you seriously just quote Journey? "

"Uhh… yeah?"

"You remembered they were my favorite! That's so sweet!" she said throwing her arms around his neck.

"Oh yeah… I totally knew they were your favorite. That's why I said it!" _I had absolutely no idea._ "I still think you owe me from the whole Batman thing though."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

He grinned mischievously, "Anyway you want it that's the way I need it."

She giggled and pulled his lips towards hers.

Driving through the streets of Mesa, Arizona, Nathan and Haley were looking for a place to practice self defense. On the outskirts of the city they noticed an old building that seemed to be uninhabited. When they moved closer they saw that it was an old High School. They spotted the gym, parked the bike, and went inside.

Walking down what appeared to the main hallway, Nathan grabbed Haley's hand in his and smirked at her, as she looked at him skeptically but with a small smile. He leaned against the locker and then pulled her towards him.

"So, girlfriend I was thinking we could meet up after the basketball game, and then," he started to whisper in her ear, "we could head up to the grand canyon and look at the stars, among other things."

Haley blushed, "That sounds like a great plan, but what about right now?"

"Are you, Haley James, suggesting we skip class?"

She just nodded, licking her lips, and she started to run her hands along his torso. Then she stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear, "I don't know boyfriend, I don't think we should kiss right here where everyone can see, who knows what guys would be staring at me. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Don't worry I'll just beat them up." He grinned foolishly.

"That would be very sexy, but I don't want my boyfriend getting expelled. So how about we take this to a more private area?" she said as her hands were getting dangerously low on his body.

"What did you have in mind?" his voice husky now.

"How about the library?"

"The library? Seriously Haley? You just killed the mood!"

"Ugh, what's wrong with the library?"

"Couples don't sneak off to the library! You were supposed to say like the supply closet or the principles desk!"

"The principal's desk? Are you nuts? Then we really would get expelled!"

"Haley we don't actually go here!"

"Oh, right." She said blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush." Nathan said laughing at her and she swatted him playfully.

"C'mon lets go find the gym," he said and he wrapped an arm around her as they searched for the gym.

Along they way they fell into a comfortable silence, until Haley broke it.

"I never did any of that in high school you know, so thank you." She looked at him sweetly.

"Well if I was in your high school, we definitely would have done that and more."

"Nathan, you would not have been with me in high school." She laughed at his facial expression.

"How do you know?"

"Let's see. I do seem to recall the day you hung out at the high school in tree hill, and the type of people that you hung around with. We definitely would not have been in the same crowds, besides you remember what my aunt said don't you?"

"Your aunt is a bitch and so was everyone else in your school. You are _my_ girlfriend now Haley James, and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither," she said glancing up at him and he squeezed her hand.

"Looks like we found the gym," Nathan stated, "C'mon crouching tiger. Let's get started." He grabbed her hand and pulled her into the gym.

They stood on the mats that were conveniently left on the floor.

"Rule number one, never charge your opponent. Rule number two, if your opponent grabs you from behind, the first thing you should do is elbow him really hard. Next, give him a back punch to the face. Once he has backed away, hopefully in pain you kick him or knee him wear it hurts."

Nathan got behind Haley, and he noticed she was getting ready to act.

"Woah Haley not yet!"

"Well I don't want to just listen to you. That's boring."

"Fine it isn't like you could hurt me anyway. Since I know what you are doing, and I know how to block the moves."

They practiced it a few times without any injuries, and then Nathan tried to show her one last simple thing.

"We can't really get into complicated things, but a fake out is always good. So for instance, pretend like you are going to punch the opponent but what you are really going to do is knee them where it hurts."

Haley acted out the motions that Nathan had described and covered her mouth when he fell to the ground.

"Haley! You weren't supposed to try it out on me! Not yet anyway." He yelled in pain.

"I'm so sorry!" She said bending down to help him. However, she then kneed him in the same area.

"Ow!" Nathan yelped.

"Oh my gosh. Maybe this was a bad idea. I told you I was a klutz. Oh no is it broken?"

"No, I don't think so. Why do you want to test it out? I mean it's the least you could do?"

"Say that again, and I'll make sure it's broken."

He grinned at her, "oh the nice things you say to me Haley James."

After leaving the gym, the couple made their way back onto the highway to go to the Grand Canyon. Haley, being the more scholarly of the two, was much more excited to see this natural phenomenon than Nathan. An hour later they arrived at the Grand Canyon and they were at the top of the canyon.

"How the hell are we supposed to get down there when we're alllllll the way up here?" Nathan whined.

"Obviously, we have to bungee jump," Haley said completely serious.

Nathan just turned and looked at her with the most frightened expression.

Haley burst out laughing, "Ahhh you should have seen your face! You thought I was serious!"

"It's not funny."

"Oh yes it is! Okay really though I think we need to get on a bus or something. Let's go ask that man over there with a Grand Canyon shirt on."

"Thank you for stating the obvious Haley."

"No problem!" She walked over to the employee. "Hi, do you know how to get down there?"

"What do I look like, a worker? Please lady, go bother someone else." the man responded angrily.

"But you're wearing a shirt!" Haley insisted.

"Yeah…. I'm visiting… as in a tourist. Do you know what that means?"

"How rude!" Haley yelled. Nathan, seeing Haley stomp her foot, decided to walk over to the two of them.

"Is something going on here?" Nathan asked glaring at the tourist.

"Your chick over here thought I was a worker here! Honestly some people have no sense of anything."

Nathan stepped closer to the man. "Do you want to say that again?" he bit out, gritting his teeth.

Sensing Nathan's erupting temper the man backed away with his hands up in an "I surrender" fashion. He walked away grumbling.

"Are you okay?" Nathan asked once the man was out of sight.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for saving me, my hero. You really are Batman."

Nathan smirked. "That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Haley, even though it's the truth."

Haley rolled her eyes. "C'mon let's go see how to get down from here." She grabbed his hand and pulled him down a path leading into the canyon. After walking for a few minutes they saw a girl surrounded by mules.

Haley walked up to her and asked, "Hi, do you know how to trek through the trenches?"

"Hello, yes, the only way is to ride one of these mules. Would you like two of them?" the girl answered.

"Yes that'd be great. Nathan! Come over here!" Haley called out to him.

Nathan walked over, "There is absolutely no way I am getting on that."

"Why not? It's perfectly safe!"

"Look at it, it's like a mutant horse."

"No you mean a miniature horse. Actually its more of a donkey. A miniature horse would be a pony."

"Whatever, I don't care about all the technical stuff. I am not getting on it."

Two minutes later they were both riding along the trail.

"I can't believe this is happening right now." Nathan grumbled.

"Oh suck it up, nothing is going to happen." she admonished.

"You don't have to worry about anything. This mini-mutant-horse-thing can hold all of your 115 pounds. Me? I'm 100% pure rock hard muscle. There is no way this thing is going to carry me. It's not even moving!"

Haley looked over at Nathan and saw him poking the mule with a stick.

"Go! Go! Mush! Charge!" poke, poke, poke, poke.

"Nathan! Why are you _poking_ it? That will only make it angry!"

"Angry? Wha-woaaaa!" The mule started running at an extremely fast pace causing Nathan to jerk forward and fall off.

Haley trotted up moderately towards Nathan and stopped her mule expertly. "See I told you not to do that." She sighed, "The best money we ever spent was on these Hannah Montana band-aids. Where do you need one now?"

Making his eyes as wide and innocent as possible, "I don't think a band-aid is going to work at all. I think you need to kiss the boo-boos to make them go away."

"Alright, where does it hurt?"

Nathan pointed to his knee. "There." Haley leaned over and kissed it.

"There" he said pointing to his wrist. She gently took his hand in hers and bent her head to kiss it.

"There" he said pointing to his chin. Haley moved closer to him to kiss his chin.

"There" he whispered pointing to his lips.

Haley leaned closer to his lips and then swiftly brought her mouth to his left ear and said softly, "Save that for later cowboy. I'd like to actually get to the canyon before it gets dark." She pecked his cheek and got up from the ground and walked to her mule.

Nathan stayed on the ground, stunned that she had pulled one over on him. Eventually he got up and walked to Haley.

"My mule seems to have run off, so I'm going on yours." Nathan said.

"Fine, little kids sit in the back. I'm driving."

Nathan chuckled and got on behind Haley, ready to explore the Grand Canyon.

About an hour later, they had made it to the bottom, without any further mishaps from Nathan. They tied the mule to the post that was located for the travelers, as Nathan took out a few things from the pack.

"Where did you get that from?" Haley asked him, pointing to the blanket.

"Oh, this?" He replied, "stole it from the nurse's office when we were in the school."

"Mm hm, and what for?"

"Well, Miss James, I told you that we would make out under the stars didn't I?"

Haley blushed, "I didn't think you were serious. But I'm glad you were."

He smiled at her as he spread the blanket onto the ground. Thankfully it was a warm night, so they settled down on top of it. Nathan laid down, totally relaxed, while Haley remained seated trying to look at anything but Nathan. Most of their kissing hadn't been so planned or staged. It had all been so spontaneous and wonderful. Now that it was expected Haley was nervous and a little unsure. Nathan sensing her hesitation guided her towards him and she laid next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"So where did you learn to ride a mule like that?" Nathan asked and Haley burst out laughing, Nathan had succeeded in breaking the tension.

"I'm just naturally awesome, so see, I don't know why I'm still not allowed to drive the bike." She said coyly, playing her fingers along his abdomen.

"Well…"

"Don't you think I would look sexy driving the bike?" She whispered in his ear, having no idea where this was coming from.

Haley's eyes bore into his and he just nodded with a dumb expression. Gaining a little confidence he whispered "so sexy." Then he caught her lips with his and his tongue glided softly over her teeth, asking for entrance, and Haley eagerly complied.

Haley remained on her back while Nathan rolled to be on top of her, but using his arms to support himself so as not to crush her. He stared at her for a few second, brushing a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, and then proceeded to kiss her. About a half hour later, unfortunately clothes still remaining on due to Haley's protest of them being in a public place, they laid together peacefully underneath the stars. They talked here and there about random things, but when Nathan asked Haley the next question and got no response, he smiled when he noticed her sleeping.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Haley James."


	11. Behind These Hazel Eyes

A/N: Sooooooo sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I was too lazy to write my part of it, which my counterpart was very angry at. BUTTTTTTTTT here's the new chapter and it's quite heartbreaking. The title of this chapter is Behind These Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson because it really fits in with what Haley is feeling by the end of the chapter. We hope you like it and we promise to update soon!

Chapter 11 - Behind These Hazel Eyes

The morning light shone on the couple, bathing Nathan and Haley in its warmth. Haley was the first to flutter her eyes open, trying to determine where she was once she overcame her morning grogginess. She tried to sit up, but a tight hold around her waist kept her in place and prevented her from moving. She looked behind her and saw Nathan's face nuzzled in her hair, breathing in an even, rhythmic pace. A smile graced her face when she saw how adorable he looked and how right it felt for him to hold her tightly to his body.

She slowly and gently turned over in his embrace so she could face him. "Nathan," she whispered, shaking his shoulder lightly. No response. "Nathan," she said again. No response.

Sighing, she placed a light kiss on his lips. Just as she was about to pull away, a hand behind her head pushed her lips towards his, deepening the kiss in the process. After a few minutes, they pulled away to catch their breaths.

"Now that's the wake-up call I was waiting for," Nathan said full awake with a boyish grin on his face.

Haley playfully swatted him. "You were up this entire time?"

"Yup!" he answered, his grin getting wider.

"You know, if you wanted a kiss you could have just woken up and given me one yourself. I wouldn't have minded."

"Well in that case…" He climbed on top of her and attempted to kiss her, but she moved out of the way.

"Nuh-uh-uhhh, I didn't mean now!" Haley laughed. "Too late for that anyway. C'mon we've got to get up."

"Nooooooooo, 5 more minutes" he dragged Haley close to him to prevent her from getting away.

"Now Nathan, it's already 9:00. We have to go to our next place and I'm starving…and oh god, where is my mule?" Haley frantically looked around for the animal, hyperventilating in the process.

Nathan sighed and got up. Walking over to her, he said, "Haley calm down. The ass is right over there drinking water." Haley followed his point and saw the mule by a small stream.

"Oh… right… well for your information an "ass" is a donkey, not a mule."

"Whatever smarty pants. Now c'mon let's go. I can't believe I'm up before 12."

Haley rolled her eyes at his grumpiness and climbed onto the mule. Nathan climbed on and sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She turned around and gave him a small smile before lightly heeling the mule so it would start to move. Nathan pushed her hair to the side and placed a light kiss underneath her right ear. He secured his hold on her waist even tighter and rested his head on her shoulder breathing in her scent. The two rode in companionable silence towards the top of the Grand Canyon – Haley taking in the beauty of her surroundings and Nathan taking in the beauty of Haley.

***NHNHNHNH***

A few hours later Nathan and Haley arrived in Los Angeles. The bright sun beat down on them as they searched for a place to stop. Haley spotted a Deli on the corner of the street they were currently on and told Nathan to park the bike. Haley dismounted the motorcycle and waited for Nathan to do the same.

As she was about to walk to the store Nathan grabbed her hand. "Wait," he said. "I…uhh…well…I have something for you." Still holding her wrist, he quickly tied something onto it before dropping her hand.

Haley lifted her hand and examined what Nathan had given her. On her wrist, there was a rope bracelet with an intricate woven design that Nathan seemed to have done himself.

"Nathan, I-"

"If you had a normal boyfriend he would probably give you diamonds because you deserve it." He ran a hand through his hair, a sure sign of his uncertainty. "You deserve the best Haley. This is the best I can give you."  
He turned away from her so he didn't have to see her reaction.

"Nathan, I don't care about diamonds. This bracelet means more to me than anything bought from a store. Thank you. I love it." She looked up at him and grabbed his chin to turn his face towards her own. She smiled hoping he wouldn't beat himself up over this. She walked closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him as though she would never let go.  
She looked up at him and he looked down at her. "I'm glad you like it." He smiled. "Now let's go eat. I'm starved."

She laughed softly at Nathan's antics, and looked down at her bracelet again. She really did love it, and the more she thought about it, the more she dismissed the negative feelings she had earlier. Everything was going to be fine.

****NH***

They walked into the deli and immediately went over to the candy section. Nathan started grabbing Hershey bars and M&Ms while Haley got a jar of peanut butter. They separated and wandered around the store and Haley stopped in front of the newspaper stand. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she picked a newspaper up to read more closely.

SUSPECTS NARROWED DOWN IN HIGH PROFILE CASE

_About a year ago, a bomb went off in a famous hotel in Chicago, The Hollywood Grand, owned by Dan Scott. Along with the destruction of this building, many people lost their lives._

_Recently, new evidence has been found and brought to the attention of the Chicago Police. Information has only been found now because of the large amount of debris that was left behind during the explosion. New evidence has shown that there were traces of specific chemicals needed for homemade bombs. Forensic specialists have confirmed that there were different chemicals amidst the others that could be a clue to who was responsible for the explosion._

_This newfound chemical is a key ingredient in a specific kind of drug that is very rare. Only one company in the world is known to own this ingredient – The West Company. Owned by Charles and Marion West, this company has a great influence on the weapons industry. Their son, Damien, has been known to use this drug in many of his dealings._

_When the police showed eyewitnesses Damien's photo, many said that they didn't recognize him, but remembered seeing his friend, Nathan Scott, who was also in the photograph. Nathan Scott, son of Dan Scott, was usually behind the scenes in Damien's dealings and was never considered a threat until now._

_It was a known fact that Nathan did not get along with his father due to his emancipation when he was 16 years old. Officials believe that Nathan destroyed his father's hotel as revenge. Also a letter was found, between Nathan and Damien, stating that Nathan hated his father and wished he were dead._

_Due to his relationships with Dan and Damien and the fact that he has been missing for the past year, Nathan Scott is considered a prime suspect in this case. The photo below is of Nathan Scott and was taken a year ago. If you do spot him, immediately call the police with his whereabouts._

Haley finished reading the article as Nathan approached her with his candy. She stared at him wide eyed before thrusting the newspaper into his hands and running out of the store.

Nathan looked at the newspaper and the reality of why he had been on the run flooded back into his mind. He dropped everything he was holding and ran to follow Haley.

****NHNHNHNHNH****

"Haley I can explain," Nathan said in a rushed voice once he caught up to her.

"You can explain? You can explain? How the hell do you explain something like this Nathan?" Haley was screaming at him.

"I promise you I can I-"  
"God how could you do this to me?" Haley asked him, shaking her head trying to keep all her emotions in check.

"That's just it, I didn't," Nathan was screaming back at her, but mostly out of fear of how this would end.

"Take. That. Back. Don't you dare stand here and lie to my face. AGAIN!"

"Look if you'd just-"

"I trusted you! I took you into my home, no my parents home, when I had no clue who you were. I told you how they died! I have never told anyone that story before and you knew that and what do you do? Oh that's right, you go on pretending like you had nothing to do with all of this. Instead you start a relationship with me!"

"Don't flatter yourself Haley. You're the one who pushed for all of this. You were never supposed to be on this trip! You begged me to come!"

"Unbelievable! I don't even know you. You know what I think? I think that you knew exactly who I was. I think it was your plan all along to come to Tree Hill, and find the girl with the dead parents and play on her kindness and whatever else. I think once you found you're way in, you decided you'd bring her along on the run with you and use her as a hostage or some point. Hm no, I don't think you'd even be that clever. You probably figured you could get ransom from a family member or something but then you found out my Aunt doesn't care about me, so instead you kept me around. But what for would you ask? Well ladies and gentlemen, since we were in a "relationship" you probably figured you might as well sleep with me—"

"Shut up! Just shut up! You have no idea—God do you really think I'm capable of that? If I really was going to do any of that I would never have picked you! Why would I want some small town girl with so many issues, and it was very clear from day one Haley that you have no social skills especially when it comes to guys. You are such a tight ass, I knew I wouldn't be getting a good lay from you."

Haley stared at him wide eyed as he went on, never considering listening to his reasoning behind everything or ever registering the looks on his face of what she had accused him of, but she didn't care. Right now all she could think of was that this man killed her parents or somehow played a role, and he never had the decency to tell her. When he got to the end of his speech she was outraged as she slapped him across the face.

Nathan stared at her, speechless, his breathing ragged, as she just stared right back at him but he knew this was far from over. He tried to walk over to her and calm her down but she would not cooperate.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled at him walking away.

"Where are you going?" Nathan yelled as she jogged to catch up with her.  
"None of your damn business."

"God, you're impossible, no wonder why you have no friends. God your aunt was right."

"Take. That. Back." Haley turned around to face him, now pounding on his chest.

He let her hit him a few more times before he finally got her to settle in his arms where she started to break down. He had been purposely egging her on this whole time. He knew he was being an ass, but he also knew if they wanted to salvage this she needed to get all of this out. He ran his hand over her hair as she cried. He looked up when he noticed the rain was starting to fall. Just great he thought.

"Haley c'mon we need to go inside."

"I'm not going anywhere with you" she growled at him

"Haley look, everything I said to you has been in the heat of the moment and I swear—"

"Nathan listen to me, because I am only going to say this once. Nothing you can ever say or do could make up for what you've done. I'm not interested in an explanation because the only reason you want to give me one is because you were caught. I've told you everything. I trusted you, and you knew how hard that was for me! And you know what you're right, I was the girl who never had a boyfriend and I didn't have any real friends, but my parents loved me more than anything. I miss them, Every, Single, Day. But I had come to terms with it and then I met you. I thought you were—well it doesn't matter what I thought anymore. I hate you." Haley finished her speech with those three words in the coldest tone she could muster, yet she was still standing there, not knowing what she was waiting for.

"God Haley, look you're right okay. I'm the world's worst boyfriend! Happy now? You're right I screw up everything and I'm sorry you got dragged into this. You don't know how sorry I am, but you have to understand, I never knew you were connected to that incident, I didn't connect you to it until the day at the museum when you told me the story and you're right. That was my opportunity right there to tell you everything and I didn't. I regret it more than you know, but Haley I knew once you found out this would all be over and I couldn't do that. I knew you were more than just a person I was taking on the road with me from the minute I saw you, and the closer we got, the more I needed you—" Nathan was pleading to her to understand but she cut him off once again

"Do you even hear yourself? Every word in that long and unnecessary speech is about what you needed. What you want. But you know what? None of that matters Nathan. You weren't there when I needed you. You had the ability to provide me closure all along and you didn't because you are selfish. The funny thing is, is that you won't admit to anything. This entire time we've been arguing, you haven't even acknowledged my parents' deaths or your role in it."

"That's because you won't let me explain! You know what Haley if you really hate me that much. Go ahead and call the cops right now." He screamed at her throwing his hands in the air and walking away.

"Oh no. You don't get to turn this around on me. You don't get to blame me, and be the one to end this. This is all on you," she called after him in a threatening tone.

"I do blame you Haley. I do blame you because I never wanted you on this trip! I knew something was going to go wrong. Add to my list of reasons how I'm a jackass right now, but it's the truth and you know it. If you hadn't come, none of this would have happened and I don't mean about you finding out, because there still would have been that newspaper."

"Then what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about me and you. I'm talking about how a few months ago, I came into your town, we met at a diner, you took me in, and we started this thing. And I'm not stupid. I know it's pretty much shot to hell right now, but I don't regret one second of it, because Haley, no one makes me feel the way you do." He took advantage of the fact she wasn't looking at him and grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

She resisted at first but then their wet bodies melted together and their lips smashed together hungrily. Their hands were all over each other, and their tongues were battling like crazy, because in the back of their minds they knew this kiss would be it. It was just a matter of who would break it.

Haley pulled away first and started crying again, "I can't do this anymore."

"Haley, I'll find a way for you to trust me. I swear to you it is not what you think, look there was this guy—"

"Nathan, it's not even about the trust factor, or the lying. Nothing can ever be the same, how can you expect me to be with you, knowing what I know?"

"But that's just it! You don't know anything!"

"I know that you're a murderer!" she blurted out, the word that had been flashing her mind since the minute she read that article.

Nathan's breath hitched in his throat, "After these last few months, if that's really what you think of me, if that's really what you believe then call the damn cops Haley. Right. Now."

"No. Sorry, but you don't get to have a reason to hate me Nathan," She whispered as she looked up into his eyes that were threatening to shed tears. She slowly walked over to him and placed the bracelet he had only given her a few hours earlier in his hand.

"Goodbye" she whispered and he watched as she walked back into the deli, and out of his life.


	12. I Never Told You

Chapter 12 – I Never Told You

A/N: So here we are again with a new chapter! Fast update this time, we know. This chapter is kinda short, just meant to give you an insight to what's going on with Haley. The song is I Never Told You by Colbie Caillat and the lyrics match really well with Haley's emotions, which is what we try to do with every chapter title. We hope you enjoy it and please review, and thank you to all of you who have reviewed in the past!

Even though it was pouring outside, Haley walked around California aimlessly. She didn't know if it had been minutes, or hours; time was lost on her. After she said goodbye to Nathan, and saw that he was gone, she broke out into a run, until she couldn't breathe anymore. Then she broke down, but to any random stranger, her tears mixed in with the rain, which provided her the smallest sense of comfort. After that she just kept walking around. By now she was numb, both emotionally and physically. Her thoughts were all over the place, and she was desperately trying to think of something other than what just happened, wanting to give her mind a break. Haley didn't notice she had entered a really nice part of L.A., too busy looking at the ground. All of a sudden she felt her body collide with something hard and she stumbled a bit as she looked up. When she did, she was looking into the face of someone familiar.

"Sorry, I'm such a klutz. Hey wait, don't I know you?"

"Oh yea, we met at the bar. You're Madison right?"

Haley blushed, "Yea, well actually my real name is Haley."

The boy just smiled at her, "Hm, I think I like that name. It suits you. I'm Adam, by the way, ya know since you never actually asked me my name in the bar."

"Yea, sorry I was in a bit of a rush that day, me and my boyfriend-" she trailed off at that and fresh tears started to come to her eyes.

"Damn it." She cursed at her self while trying to wipe away the tears, angry at herself for thinking about him.

"Hey, look at you, you're soaked. Why don't you come back to my place and dry off. You could get pneumonia or something. When was the last time you ate?"

"Um..i think last night. I can't really remember…"

"Ah, alright come with me. You need to put some meat on these bones anyway." Adam took her hand and walked to the edge of the street to signal for a taxi.

Twenty minutes later they were inside. The first thing that Haley thought was that he had money. The penthouse apartment was very spacious. It had a lot of open spaces, that on a sunny day would allow a lot of light to flow in. from what she could tell it had every other necessary room, but in an excess. He led her over to the couch and he got her some chicken nuggets and a glass of lemonade.

She smiled when he handed her the food, "You remembered."

"Well of course, who could forget a pretty lady like yourself." He replied, and he laughed when she blushed.

"Sorry, you probably just had a fight with your boyfriend or something and here I am trying to hit on you."

"it's okay…" Haley mumbled and looked down.

"Do you want to talk about it? I mean I don't want to seem nosy or anything, but sometimes it's better to let it all out."

"Well… I don't know…"

"C'monnnnnnnnnnn" Adam whined.

"Oh alright fine! My boyfriend did something … not very good…"

"Ohhh, what'd he do? Cheat on you? Steal some of your jewelry while you were sleeping?"

Haley glared at him and continued her story. "No, he lied to me about something very important and his lie changed my view of him as a person. I mean, I just can't believe he would lie to me! I thought he trusted me and I trusted him enough to tell him all about my life and my history, but noooooooo. He decides to let me find out the truth by accident and it ruined everything!"

"Wait but what'd he lie about?"

"And it was soo hard hearing that he did this and lied to me because I was really starting to like him a lot and I knew I shouldn't have let myself go but I thought it would be okay! And now I told him I never wanted to see him again but I miss him so much and I can't believe he's gone forever and what if I never see him ever? And I've been crying and walking around aimlessly all day and I'm tired and my throat hurts."

"Woaaaaaa, okay well lucky for you I have seven spare bedrooms so you can take your pick and stay here for as long as you like."

Haley turned and faced him. "Really? Are you sure it's okay? I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"Nonsense! You're more then welcome to stay. You've had a tough day so I'll show you the bedrooms right now."

She walked down the long corridor and chose a powder blue room. She found a spare shirt of his along with a pair of basketball shorts and put them next to the shower. She ran the water and while she waited for it to heat up, she looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're a mess, Haley James." She shook her head and got in. she took a shower for about 30 minutes, letting the hot water soothe her aching muscles. When she got dressed she felt herself tearing up again, at the thought of putting on something that she could only assume Nathan would wear. He seemed the athletic type, with his strong arms and his washboard abs. she sighed as she walked over to the bed and got under the covers.

"Ok, I can do this. I can think of something other than Nathan. Let's see, Chocolate. Yes I like chocolate, I wonder if Nathan likes chocolate. Damn it! Uhh.. hmmm. Oh! Hannah Montana! I haven't watched that show in a long time, but I do have my cool HM band-aids. Nathan used one of them! Damn I did it again! Okay, I'm in L.A. Tomorrow I will go to the beach and get a tan and swim in the clear blue ocean, which is the exact color of Nathan's eyes. GRRRRRR! I wonder if he's having trouble sleeping because he's thinking about me. HAH! That's a funny thought. He's probably sleeping at some random girl's house right now because he doesn't have me holding him back. Well not anymore! No-siree! From this moment on Nathan Scott does not exist to me."

Haley looked around the room, and noticed posters hanging on the walls. Her eyes went to each one. "Let's see what we have here. Spiderman, Superman, Ironman, The Hulk, Batman- Nathan dressed up as Batman when he was on that float in that creepy Dinosaur place. Damn it!"

*****NH*****

A month later Haley and Adam were walking around L.A basking in the hot sun and admiring their surroundings. They both became good friends since Haley was still staying in his apartment since Adam refused to let her leave. Since they were always together they looked like a couple to someone passing them by, but in reality they were more like siblings.

While they were walking, Haley spotted her favorite diner so she grabbed Adam's arm and pulled him inside. "Let's eat, I'm starving!" Haley said as she looked for a clean table.

"How could you be starving? You just had breakfast an hour ago!" Adam answered.

"I don't know really. All that walking made me hungry I guess." She said as she spotted a table near the window.

Adam rolled his eyes at her silliness and pulled her chair out for her. "For my lady," he said and bowed as Haley laughed and took the seat.

"So what are you eating today? Chicken nuggets, as usual?" Adam said giving her a boyish grin.

"Ha ha.. nope I think I'm going to get ice cream! Yes ice cream with whipped cream and a cherry sounds really good right now."

"You can't get ice cream! That's dessert!"

"Oh please, I can do what I want." Haley said sticking her tongue out at him.

The waitress came over and took their orders. When she left Adam said, " So Hales, what's on the schedule for tonight?"

Instantly Haley's relaxed stance went rigid and her eyes went wide.

"Haley?" Adam said putting his hand on top of hers. "What's wrong?"

Haley closed her eyes and breathed deeply to try to stop her eyes from tearing. After a few moments she opened them and gave him a small smile. "It's nothing... just my boyfriend.. or my ex-boyfriend for that matter, used to call me that. It just reminded me of him, that's all."

"Oh god, Haley I'm really sorry. I won't call you that anymore okay?"

"No it's fine it was just a shock hearing it again, but it's okay. I promise." She squeezed his hand that was resting on hers and looked up at him. "You know, I was really starting to fall in love with him. Crazy, I know, being I only knew him for a short time, but I was. And on that day that everything happened I was going to tell him, I was just working up the courage and then everything went downhill."

"Haley I know it's hard for you but you have to forget about him and move on. Obviously he was stupid to let a great girl like you get away. You'll find someone else who treats you the way you should be treated and he won't hurt you in any way. Now," he said as the waitress came with their food, "let's eat!"

This made Haley smile. "Thank you, Adam, for everything. If I didn't bump into you I don't know what I would have done." She gave him a grateful smile.

"Anything for you Hales," he reached over and stuck his finger in some whipped cream and put it on her nose.

"Ohhhhhh nooo. This is war!" Haley giggled and threw the cherry at him.

"Okay okay alright stop. We're in a public place we can't behave like this."

Haley pouted and sighed. "I guess you're right. Hurry up and eat. I don't want to waste this beautiful day."

A half hour later, they exited the diner with smiles and their stomachs full. Haley was just about to start walking when she noticed Adam patting his pockets.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't find my cell phone. Wait here a second, Hales?" Adam quickly went back inside the diner.

She gave him a nod and she stood there, watching the couples walk along the sidewalk, hand in hand. She looked at them longingly, for a brief second wanting to be doing that with Nathan again but she knew it wasn't possible.

Then to her surprise a man with a similar height and build to Nathan appeared to be leaning against the building across the street looking in her direction with a melancholy expression on his face. When she moved a bit closer, squinting her eyes, she could have sworn it was her Nathan, as the man in the black leather jacket disappeared into the crowd of people.


End file.
